Prisoner
by hecate0o
Summary: Mikan telah berumur 13 tahun dan berada di kelas 1-B di Middle School. Berkat kerja kerasnya, peringkatnya menjadi 2-star. Ia berhasil mendapat hadiah pulang ke rumahnya dalam waktu satu minggu. liburan itu mengubah hidupnya jadi mimpi buruk.. republish
1. Chapter 1

**Written especially for **SugarQuillz, purple-black-wings, aimiera, illutia mist, The Hopeless Wanderlust, catsearchtheidea, Uchiha Yuki-chan, you-know-who19, HyuuGaMisako, Callt, M&N fan..., Wippy, Kazuko Miharu, heylalaa, volletta, Namie Amalia, ada de, tukang buru buru, nindy_MuTz,, TheCrimsonFireFly, hana 'natsu' phantomhive, Jesmine, The Fallen Kuriboh, Ran, sora-chan, So-chand cii Mio imutZ, loli, chu, Maeve zahra, dan yang lainnya yang baca, yang ngealert dan favorite..

sori gak bisa kesebut semua soalnya email yang dulu dah expired..

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Summary: **Mikan telah berumur 15 tahun dan berada di kelas 3-B di Middle School. Berkat kerja kerasnya, peringkatnya menjadi 3-star. Ia berhasil mendapat peringkat pertama dalam ujian dan mendapat hadiah pulang ke rumahnya dalam waktu satu minggu. Tak disangka-sangka, ibunya berada di sana untuk menemuinya bersama Shiki. Namun, AAO mengirim sejumlah orang untuk memburu Yuka dan dirinya. Liburannya berubah menjadi mimpi buruk.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not own Gakuan Alice

**Rated: **T

**xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx**

**/ch.00/ First Step to the Darkness**

Gumpalan cairan berwarna merah tersebar dihadapanku.

_Darah_.

Darah menyelimuti kedua orang yang sekarang terbujur dihadapanku. Luka mereka terbuka lebar. Kumpulan orang berjas hitam berdiri beberapa meter dihadapan kami.

Mereka tertawa.

_Tertawa?_

Ya, mereka tertawa. Menertawakan kedua orang yang terbujur dihadapanku untuk melindungiku.

_Okaa-san… Shiki-san…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakanku tak dapat dibendung lagi. Pikiranku terus mengulang rekaman kejadian yang baru terjadi. Aku pusing. Kepalaku seakan-akan hampir pecah. Seluruh perasaan kebencian bertumpuk di dada.

_Salahkukah?_

Benar, semuanya salahku. Karenaku Kaa-san dan Shiki-san jadi seperti ini.

_Mereka tertawa._

_Terus tertawa._

_Aku muak._ _Aku ingin melihat mereka mati._

_Apa_ _kubunuh saja?_

Normal POV

Air matanya terus mengalir. Mikan menatap mereka dengan penuh amarah. Ia ingin membalas dendam. Perlahan ia duduk mendekat diantara mereka berdua. Mikan menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus menangis.

"Gomen, Kaa-san… Shiki-san… Aku membuat kalian jadi seperti ini. Gomen, gomen…" Mikan terus mengulangi perkataan maafnya. Ibunya, Azumi Yuka mengulurkan tangannya yang penuh darah untuk mengelus Mikan. Ia tak ingin Mikan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri lebih dari ini.

"Mikan…" Yuka memanggilnya dengan susah payah. Ia melihat ke arah gadis yang memakai seragam middle school Alice Academy yang berlumuran darah. "Mikan, bukan salahmu. Aku yang memaksa untuk bertemu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu di tempat ouji-san. Sekarang tersenyumlah, wajahmu lebih manis bila tersenyum."

"Baik, kaa-san…" Mikan memaksakan tersenyum di sela tangisannya. Sekejap, ia teringat pada Hotaru yang selalu menyuruhnya tersenyum.

Tujuh orang di depannya diam saja melihat mereka. Reo tertawa melihat Mikan dan Yuka di depan matanya.

"Sungguh manis reuni ibu dan anak. Sayang sekali kami diperintahkan ke sini untuk menghancurkan kalian, bukannya melihat momen indah seperti ini. Kuharap kalian ingat lagi tentang keberadaan kami dengan perrtunjukkan yang akan kupersembahkan khusus untuk kalian." Reo menjentikkan jarinya.

Seseorang diantara mereka menggunakan alice-nya untuk menteleportasi seseorang. Seorang lelaki tua yang memakai kimono putih polos muncul. Reo menyeringai lebar melihat kedatangannya.

"JI-CHAN!" Mikan berteriak begitu sadar kalau lelaki itu adalah kakeknya. Ekspresinya takut dan khawatir.

"Mikan, Yuka, ada apa ini? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba ada di sini? Kenapa dengan kalian? AGH! Apa ini? Apa yang mengurungku? Yuka, Mikan…" Lelaki tua renta itu kebingungan akan apa yang menimpanya. Salah satu dari AAO yang ada di sana mengurungnya menggunakan barrier alice.

"Ji-chan… APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA JI-CHAN? Jahat! Kalian jahat! Mengapa? Padahal Ji-chan tak ada hubungannya denganku." Mikan berteriak marah yang ditanggapi Reo dengan ekspresi tenang, membuatnya tambah kesal.

"Apa yang kami lakukan? Mengapa?" Reo menatap Mikan dengan ekpresi kebingungan kemudian pelan-pelan ia tertawa. "Hei, hei, kau dengar apa yang ia katakan katanya apa yang kita lakukan. Ha…ha…ha…, benar-benar lucu." Reo membuat teman komplotannya yang lain ikut tertawa. Ia terus tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"REOOOO, KAUUUU….." Mikan kesal melihat tingkah Reo.

"Maaf, maaf… Tunggu sebentar" Reo berusaha menghentikan tawanya kemudian kembali menghadap Mikan. "Pertanyaan yang bodoh. Apa yang kami lakukan? Jelas-jelas, kami sedang menawan Ji-chan mu agar kau dengan sukarela ikut kami. Kalau tidak, ia akan dibunuh. Kenapa? Akan kujelaskan agar kau mengerti. 1. Karena perintah dari AAO; 2. Karena kau tak akan ikut bila tak dipaksa: 3. Karena ini menyenangkan!"

"Hentikan Reo! Aku bersedia bekerja untuk AAO lagi asalkan kau melepaskan Mikan dan Ouji-san. Kumohon Reo!" Yuka dengan susah payah berusaha berdiri. Shiki menopangnya.

"Wah,wah, Yuka-senpai! Jangan memandang dirimu terlalu tinggi! Memangnya kau siapa? Seenaknya keluar-masuk organisasi, dirimu sudah tak berharga lagi. Anak-anak kadang bernilai lebih tinggi daripada orang tuanya." Reo menatap sinis Yuka.

"Begitupun pendapatku. Karena aku menyadari diriku sudah tak berharga. Maka aku akan membuat anakku lebih bernilai lagi. Mikan, ke sini!" Yuka menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan membuat Reo berbalik cemas. "Mikan, maaf, aku tak pernah bersikap sebagai seorang ibu. Maaf atas kelalaianku. Aku akan mentransfer seluruh aliceku padamu. Ini akan memperkuat stealing alicemu. Maaf aku ibu yang bodoh, hanya bisa memberikan ini. Aku yakin kau lebih bisa menyelamatkan Ouji-san dan dirimu daripadaku. Sekarang senyumlah!" katanya sambil berbisik. Mikan menuruti ucapan Yuka dan tersenyum untuknya.

"Bagus, anak manis. Maaf tak bisa bertahan lebih lama… la…gi…" Yuka jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"OKAA-SAN!" Mikan mengguncangkan tubuh Yuka. Namun tak ada respon darinya.

Reo tersenyum kemenangan melihat Yuka yang tak sadarkan diri. Hal yang ia cemaskan hilang. Menyenangkan melihat orang yang kau benci terbaring tak berdaya di depanmu. "Menyedihkan. Tubuhnya tak akan tahan pada virus yang ditanamkan padanya. Lihat saja sebentar lagi nafasnya akan berhenti. Oh, bagaimana kalau pertunjukkannya dimulai sekarang karena pengganggu sudah hilang"

"APA KAU BILANG?" Mikan mengeluarkan amarahnya.

"Daripada mencemaskan ibumu, lebih baik kau mencemaskan hal yang lain."

"Apa maksud JI-CHAN!" Mikan mengalihkan pandangan pada kakeknya yang kini terlihat kesusahan bernafas dalam barrier.

"Yu…ka… m-Mi…kan…" gumam lelaki tua renta itu sambil berusaha menggapai-gapai udara.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan Ji-chan! Pembunuh!" Mikan berlari ke arah Reo dan menarik-narik bajunya. Kuncir dua rambutnya bergerak kesana-kemari.

Reo mentapnya dingin saat Mikan memanggilnya pembunuh. Ia menendang Mikan dengan kasar untuk melepaskannya mencengkeram bajunya. Shiki segera menarik Mikan yang kesakitan menjauh dari Reo. Reo menyisir ke belakang poninya dengan tangan. Lalu kembali menatap Mikan. Ia sangat benci disebut pembunuh.

"Gadis kecil, kau perlu tahu: AKU BUKAN PEMBUNUH! Kau harus ingat-ingat itu. Tanamkan baik-baik dalam kepalamu! Aku hanya bertindak agar aku bisa hidup di dunia ini dan tak ada pilihan lain selain ini. Kau terlalu bahagia untuk mengerti. Hidup damai dikelilingi teman-temanmu. Kau harus melihat ke sekeliling lebih jelas. Banyak yang seperti kami, tak punya pilihan lain selain membunuh atau terbunuh." singkahnya.

"Reo bodoh! Ada pilihan lain, menang tanpa membunuh! Kau sama saja dengan pembunuh walaupun kau tak mengakuinya. Pembunuh! Pembunuh!" berontak Mikan. Air matanya sudah habis.

"Kubilang, JANGAN SEBUT AKU PEMBUNUH!" Reo mengeluarkan voice pheromone alicenya membuat Shiki terkapar. "Kau lupa kakekmumasih ada dalam tawananku. Tampaknya kau susah diajak bernegosiasi. Mari kita mulai pertunjukkannya!" Reo menjentikkan jarinya lagi dan dalam sekejap barrier yang mengurung Kakek Mikan hilang.

Kakek itu langsung mengambil nafas. Lega karena ia bisa bernafas dengan bebas. Reo menyeringai melihatnya seakan mengatakan 'bernafaslah selagi bisa'. Reo memanggil orang yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat.

"Hei, tanamkan kutukan itu padanya." perintah Reo.

Kakek itu tiba-tiba berteriak sangat keras. teriakannya membuat burung-burung menjauh dari mereka. Ia terus berteriak kesakitan. Mikan melihat Ji-channya kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Reo.S Sebelum ia sempat bertanya, Reo menjawab pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya. _Apa_ _yang kau lakukan padanya?_

"Aku hanya menanamkan kutukan yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Terutama bagian kepalanya yang rasanya akan pecah. Bagaimana menarik, bukan? Namun ini baru awalnya."

"Hentikan, dasar pembunuh! Hentikan!" Mikan berteriak memohon-mohon.

"Balasan kau menyebutku pembunuh, maka kita akan segera melanjutkan ke stage berikutnya. Kali ini aku yang akan menggunakan alice-ku. Perhatikan baik-baik!" Reo duduk di samping kakek itu. "_Sakit, kan? Rasakan sakitnya yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhmu. Kau begini karena cucumu. Benar-benar tak adil ia hanya melihat sedangkan kau kesakitan. Salahkan saja dia! Karenanya kau kesakitan sampai hampir mati."_

"Mikan, kau seorang cucu durhaka. Ji-san kecewa padamu. PERGI! PERGI DARI SINI! PERGI JAUH-JAUH! AKU TAK BUTUH KAU! KAU BUKAN CUCUKU LAGI! KAU MEMBUATKU TERSIKSA!AKU MENYESAL MENGADOPSIMU!" Kakek itu berteriak-teriak marah pada Mikan akibat pengaruh alice Reo.

Mikan terdiam mendengar perkataan kakeknya. Ia tak menyangka suatu saat kakeknya akan berkata demikian. Meski tahu kalau ini adalah ulah Reo, hatinya tetap saja sakit mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut kakeknya itu. Hatinya remuk redam. Ia tak punya siapapun lagi di dunia ini.

_Tak ada… seorangpun…_

"DASAR CUCU BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAPKU? SAKIT! SAKIT! SAKIIIIIIIIT! PERGI DARI SINI! LEBIH BAIK KAU TIADA! AKU LEBIH SENANG KAU MENGHILANG DARI DUNIA INI"

_Gomen, Ji-chan… Aku memang tak mengabulkan harapanmu. Tolong…hentikan… perkataanmu… Menyakitkan…_

"_Rasakan saja kesakitannya._ _Seakan-akan seluruh tubuhmu ditarik lepas dengan paksa. Sakit… sangat menyakitkan… Lebih baik kau mati,bukan? Daripada merasakan seluruh penderitaan ini."_

Reo terus menerus menggunakan voice pheromone alice-nya pada lelaki tua itu. Teriakan-terikan kesakitannya terus saja berlanjut. Tangis Mikan kembali lagi. Ia tak tega melihat orang yang merawatnya selama ini menderita.

"Reo, aku bersedia ikut. Aku bersedia! Tapi lepaskan Ji-chan! Ia tak ada hubungannya dengan ini. SIKSA SAJA AKU! Siksa saja sampai kau puas. Kumohon lepaskan Ji-chan…"

Reo berbalik ke arah Mikan dan menatapnya. "Hah? Tidak asyik bila mangsa dilepaskan begitu saja. Kau mengganggu kesenanganku. Sebentar lagi pertunjukkan akan berakhir, tenang saja!" Salah seorang yang memiliki control alice maju dan menggunakan alicenya pada kakek itu. Mikan menatapnya dengan mata yang membesar. Alicenya telah bekerja pada kakeknya.

"Tidak… Aku tak mau mati… Aku tak mau… !"

Lelaki tua itu menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan sebuah pisau tepat di jantungnya. Lalu menusuk dirinya di paru-parunya. Dan tenggorokannya…

"TIDAAAAKK! JI-CHAN! BANGUN JI-CHAN!" Mikan berlari ke arah kakeknya. Tangisnya tak berhenti. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA JI-CHAN? PEMBUNUH! HIDUPKAN DIA LAGI! HIDUPKAN! JI-CHAN!"

Tak sadar, Mikan mengaktifkan nullification alicenya. Ketujuh orang di depannya kebingungan karena sama sekali tak dapat menggunakan alicenya.

"Sial, dia mengaktifkan alicenya." gumam Reo. Ia berniat berjalan ke arah Mikan, namun sesuatu menghalanginya. Ia menyadari alice hilang. "Hei, apa ini? Apa yang kau lakukan pada kami? Jawab!"

Mikan diam saja tak bergerak maupun menjawab.

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU! Apa yang kau lakukan pada aliceku? Jangan gunakan itu! Itu aliceku! Milikku! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!"

End of Normal POV

Perasaanku tak bisa dibendung lagi. Aku marah. Kesal. Sedih. Ji-chan terbunuh dihadapanku,

_Bunuh saja mereka!_

Sesuatu menyuruhku demikian. Perasaan aneh bergolak dalam kepalaku.

_Bunuh saja!_

Seharusnya mereka mendapatkan hal yang sama seperti penderitaanku dan Ji-chan.

_Menyenangkan melihat mereka menderita…_

Reo berteriak di depanku. Berbagai kekuatan keluar dari tanganku. Ini kekuatan mereka.

_Rasakan menderita dengan kekuatanmu sendiri.._

_Mati saja._

Mati!

**xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx…**

maaf.. bakal diupdate dengan cepat sampai chapter yang telah diupdate sebelumnya di bawah nama ageha-mistress.. selanjutnya bakal diupdate 2 minggu sekali.. 1 minggu atau kurang dari itu kalau bisa..^^

makasih yang udah nunggu-nunggu cerita ini.. selama setahun kemaren gakboleh megang laptop sampe-sampe lupa password d .. tenang aja,, ide ceritanya masih nempel di kepala..

ada yang tinggal d bandung? Butuh temen yang bisa diajak ngobrol buat bantuin ngasih idea ma semangat nulis fic ini.. haaaah, temen yg tahu udah pindah.. huhuhu..

Republished under the name **hecate0o**

_**Love,**_

_**Hecate0o**_


	2. Chapter 2

**/ch.01/ What happens that day?**

_2 hours later…_

"Apa-apaan ini?" gumam Persona yang datang atas perintah Alice Academy.

Hening, tak ada suara.

Hutan tempat terjadinya peristiwa itu menjadi mati. Aneh, terlalu mencurigakan. Seharusnya terdapat suara binatang. Burung-burung berterbangan menjauhi hutan. Musang, tupai, hewan-hewan melata, kelinci-kelinci dan beberapa hewan lainnya berlarian keluar. Yang tersisa hanyalah desir angin yang sesekali menyentuh dedaunan dan ranting.

Persona segera berlari ke dalam hutan menuju tempat kejadian disusul oleh Narumi, Natsume, dan Nobara. Perasaannya tak enak. Hutan yang sangat tenang ini membuat kewaspadaannya meningkat.

Persona menyipitkan mata. Rasanya ada sesuatu di depannya, di sebuah bidang yang lapang tak ditanami pepohonan. Ia berlari makin kencang, membuat tiga orang yang mengikutinya sedikit kewalahan.

Dua orang terbaring kaku di bidang lapang tersebut.

"Yuka-senpai, Shiki!" Narumi terkejut melihat sosok kedua orang tersebut. Tak mungkin kedua orang ini kalah bertarung dengan AAO. _Tak mungkin._ Mengingat keahlian Yuka dan Shiki yang melebihi dirinya. Ia dengan lembut menaruh Yuka di pangkuannya.

Shiki bangun menyadari Yuka tak ada di sampingnya lagi. Ia melihat seseorang mengangkatnya. _Siapa? _Matanya berusaha melihat sekitarnya walau pandangannya masih buram. Narumi berdiri di sebelahnya dengan Yuka dalam genggamannya. Ia bernapas lega.

"Mikan… Apa yang terjadi pada Mikan?" Tanya Shiki setengah sadar.

Natsume, yang menyadari Mikan tak berada di sekitar sana, langsung melesat berlari menyusuri hutan lebih dalam. Ia mencemaskan Mikan. Gadis cengeng itu tak mungkin tak apa-apa setelah menghadapi AAO seorang diri. Sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan Persona sebelum ia dapat mencegahnya.

"Tch, dasar anak bodoh!" gumam Persona. "Nobara, ikuti aku! Kuserahkan kedua orang itu padamu, Naru."

Baru sejenak kedua orang tersebut berjalan, mereka melihat tujuh orang terkapar diselimuti darah. Luka-luka terukir jelas dan tampak menyakitkan. Persona langsung mengenali Reo, salah satu yang mendapat luka paling parah.

"Nobara, pindahkan mereka ke mobil!"

Nobara berkonsentrasi. Udara di sekelilingnya bergetar lalu sebuah penjara dari es tercipta, membuat ketujuh orang itu terperangkap di dalamnya. Keringat mengucur di dahi Nobara namun ia berusaha mempertahankan penjara itu sekuat tenaga dan menggerakkannya menuju mobil Alice Academy, lebih tepatnya pick-up, yang sengaja dibawa untuk tahanan.

Persona mengawasi keadaan di tempat itu sekali lagi sambil tersenyum penuh intrik.

_Tak salah lagi. Ini pasti merupakan perbuatan Mikan Sakura. Sangat menarik. Cepatlah kembali, Kuro neko! Tentunya dengan membawa gadis itu. Aku tertarik padanya._

Natsume POV

Mikan. Aku benar-benar mencemaskannya. Kemarin dengan wajah bodohnya, ia pergi mengunjungi kakeknya. Selama 4 tahun aku telah bersamanya. Dalam jangka waktu yang lama itu juga, aku menyukainya. Sudah kubilang ia gadis bodoh yang tak menyadari perasaanku dan Ruka, padahal semua orang di sekitarnya tahu.

Aku cepat-cepat menyusuri pepohonan, melihat ke segala arah. Mikan, dimana dia? Seluruh dadaku bergemuruh. Aku harus menepati janjiku pada Ruka dan Imai. Saat aku memasuki desa ini, sekilas aku merasakan baunya mirip dengan desa ini. Lembut dan menyenangkan. Aku hanya ingin ia kembali ke sisiku. Tak pernah kuduga, aku akan melakukan sebuah misi tanpa mengeluh.

_Flashback_

_Ding Dong!_

"_Natsume Hyuuga kelas 1-B diharapkan segera hadir di Ruangan_ _Kepala_ _Sekolah_ _Middle School. Sekali lagi kami ulangi, Natsume Hyuuga kelas 3-B diharapkan segera hadir di RuanganKepalaSekolahMiddle School. Terima kasih." Pengeras suara itu mengumumkan agar aku segera pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah._

_Aku yakin itu pasti sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan misi yang harus kujalankan. Namun, aneh karena aku harus pergi menemui kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu. Biasanya Persona yang selalu memberiku misi. Mungkin ada apa-apanya. Terpaksa aku pergi ke ruangan itu. Kali ini aku tak mungkin lari karena perintah itu datang langsung dari kepala sekolah._

"_Natsume, apakah tentang misi-misi itu lagi? Kau tak apa?" Ruka melihatku dengan pandangan cemas. Kelincinya masih tetap bersandar di pangkuannya. Mata birunya menatapku lurus._

"_Yah, kali ini mungkin tak apa…" jawabku padanya. Ia semakin khawatir melihatku. "Jangan ce"_

_Blitz!_

_Imai berdiri tepat di hadapan Ruka dan membawa kameranya. Ia benar-benar tak meninggalkan momen-momen penting yang menghasilkan uang. Selembar foto Ruka yang bermuka kemerahan dan menatapku khawatir tercetak. Ruka berusaha menangkap foto itu namun foto tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang._

"_Apa itu?" tanyaku tak sadar. _

"_Penemuan No.1403 Kamera Pigula yang menghasilkan foto yang bisa menghilang apabila merasa akan dirusak. Dilengkapi desain eklusif dan kaki tambahan bagi kamera dan foto tersebut agar lebih cepat melarikan diri. Dipasarkan bulan ini, seharga 3000 rabbits sebagai harga awal. Untuk informasi, 100 kamera sudah terjual pada minggu pertama pemasaran. Pesan sekarang atau kau akan menyesal." Imai menyelesaikan perkataannya kemudian lari dengan scooternya._

"_IMAAAAAAIIIII! BERIKAN FOTO ITU PADAKU!" Ruka melesat mengejarnya. _

_Tak lama setelah Ruka keluar, foto itu kembali menampakkan dirinya dan berjalan keluar kelas yang sepertinya menuju Lab Imai._

_Aku membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah setelah menghela napas terlebih dahulu. Persona, Narumi, dan Nobara sang 'Ice Queen' telah lebih dulu ada di sana._

"_Lama sekali. Kau terlambat 30 menit." Persona menyambutku dengan kata-katanya yang tajam._

"_Tch, …" aku tak mau meladeninya._

"_Kali ini aku maafkan karena kau sendiri yang akan menyesal."_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

_Kepala sekolah menyuruh Persona diam. Suasana kembali tenang. _

"_Oi, langsung saja apa misiku kali ini? Dan mengapa guru banci ini juga ikut dalam misi?" Aku sengaja menatap kepala sekolah dengan tatapan menantang._

"_Wah, wah, Natsume, kau sudah berlaku tak sopan pada kepala sekolah dan kepadaku juga. Aku tak seperti kau yang malah memperpanjang masalah. Langsung saja karena aku tak mau membuang waktu, Serina-sensei dengan alicenya melihat Mikan-chan terlibat masalah dengan AAO. Aku curiga kali ini Mikan-chan akan benar-benar dibawa oleh mereka. Makanya kita segera lakukan tindakan. Kuberi judul: Penyelamatan Mikan-chan dari tangan AAO yang berlumuran darah! Nah Natsume, ayo kita pergi! Bye kepala sekolah!"_

_Dengan penjelasan Narumi yang singkat, aku segera ditarik masuk ke limousine yang telah menunggu. Di belakang limousine itu, sebuah mobil yang memiliki terali-terali besi mengikuti._

_End of Flashback_

Aku melihat sosoknya tidur bersandar di sebuah pohon di dekat danau di sampingnya sebuah gundukan tanah yang sepertinya baru digali. Aku segera berlari ke arahnya. Aku memindahkannya ke pangkuanku. Seragamnya berlumuran darah dan terkoyak di beberapa sisi.

"Oi, polka! Bangun! Bangun, polka!" Aku mencoba memanggilnya beberapa kali untuk membangunkannya. "Mikan! MIKAN!"

End of Natsume POV

Mikan membuka matanya. Ia tak sadar berada di mana. Pemandangan yang terlihat di matanya tak asing. Hutan, pepohonan, danau, Natsume? _Mengapa Natsume ada di sini?_

"Natsume, dimana aku? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Mikan yang pikirannya masih melayang-layang.

Natsume melihatnya dengan lega. Untung saja, gadis ini tak terluka parah. Mikan tiba-tiba berdiri. Tampaknya, ia sudah menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Natsume, mana Kaa-san dan Shiki-san? Apa yang terjadi pada AAO? Aku ingin membunuh mereka! Mereka membunuh Ji-chan!" Tangis meledak darinya.

Mikan memeluk Natsume erat. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh kesedihannya dalam bentuk tangisan. Yang terjadi di depan matanya itu sungguh menyakitkan.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Mengapa aku bisa berada di sini? Aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Natsume?" Ia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, ia hanya bisa menangis, meratapi.

Natsume memutuskan menggendong Mikan dan berjalan kembali ke arah limousine Alice Academy. Mikan terus saja menangis tak henti. Pikirannya terus mengulang kejadian buruk itu.

**xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx…**

TADAAA!

Chapter 2 yang dah diedit selesai! JRENG-JRENG! Gimana menurut kalian?

Yang selanjutnya bakal diupdate beberapa hari lagi^^ senengnya balik lagi kesini…

Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kujelasin tapi ntar habis alice Mikan yang satunya muncul.. pokoknya sesuatu yang berkaitan tentang itu~

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Jangan lupa komen,, review,, kritik,, sapa,, pokoknya apapun yang ingin kalian obrolin ke aku..

Makasih buat komen-komennya.. maaf ya yang pada nungguin lama…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Mikan telah berumur 15 tahun dan berada di kelas 3-B di Middle School. Berkat kerja kerasnya, peringkatnya menjadi 3-star. Ia berhasil mendapat peringkat pertama dalam ujian dan mendapat hadiah pulang ke rumahnya dalam waktu satu minggu. Tak disangka-sangka, ibunya berada di sana untuk menemuinya bersama Shiki. Namun, AAO mengirim sejumlah orang untuk memburu Yuka dan dirinya. Liburannya berubah menjadi mimpi buruk.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuan Alice

**Rated: **T

**xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx**

**/ch.02/ Song in the midnight/**

"Sialan!" Natsume mengayunkan tinjunya ke tembok.

_Krieet!_

Daun jendela bergerak-gerak menabrak tembok dikarenakan terdorong oleh hembusan angin. Tirai putihnya menari-nari di bawah cahaya bulan. Bulan tertawa mengejek pada anak bermata merah seperti api, yang kini bersungut-sungut kesal mengolok dirinya sendiri. Malam ini sunyi walau sesekali terdengar langkah para pegawai Alice Hospital. Natsume menatap marah ranjang di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit yang kosong namun sprainya berantakan, nampak seseorang berbaring di atasnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ia diam sejenak, berpikir. Natsume berjalan menuju terdapat jejak seseorang baru melarikan diri keluar. Ia mengutuk marah saat tangannya tak dapat menembus jendela. Seseorang itu menaruh perisai di sana. Natsume menarik napas menenangkan diri sebelum berlari keluar melewati koridor untuk menemukannya

_**Across the sky, no one knows what's in there**_

_**My dreams started at that place**_

_**Singing the lullaby for the one I love**_

_**The moon smile to me…**_

Ruka berjalan pelan di koridor sambil bersenandung kecil. Di salah satu tangannya terdapat keresek yang dipenuhi minuman hangat, yang baru saja dibelinya dari mesin yang terdapat di hall Alice Hospital. Cahaya remang-remang lampu koridor menemaninya.

Ia menghela napas, lelah. Mikan, _his and Natsume's first love._ Mikan, gadis aneh yang dengan mudah membuat ia jujur pada orang-orang tentang Alice-nya. Mikan, sosok yang mencegahnya dan Natsume mencoba melarikan diri dari Alice Academy lagi. Mikan, yang kini terbaring di salah satu kamar di Alice Hospital. Seluruh isi kepalanya dipenuhi Mikan.

Bagaimana tidak? Mikan-_nya _pulang berlumuran darah, terluka, dan tidak sadarkan diri. Ia ingin berada di sampingnya. Tapi, Natsume, _that not-so-but-think-like-he-is-almighty bastard_, tidak memperbolehkannya berada di sisi Mikan yang baru saja dibius karena memberontak.

_**Flashback**_

"_Biarkan aku bertemu Kaa-san!" Mikan berteriak saat Ruka dan Hotaru baru saja tiba di Alice Hospital. Narumi menahan dirinya masuk ke sebuah ruangan lain. "Narumi-sensei, tolong lepaskan! Aku ingin berada di sisi Kaa-san! Biar aku yang menyembuhkan dengan Healing Alice ini! Aku yang membuat Kaa-san terluka! Tolong sensei!"_

_Narumi tak lagi tersenyum seperti biasanya. Wajahnya serius, berkerut-kerut. Dipeluknya Mikan erat untuk menghentikannya masuk ke dalam ruang dimana Yuka dirawat. Ia ingin sekali, sangat ingin, membawa Mikan masuk namun ia tidak bisa. Perintah dari para dokter di Alice Hospital ini demi kesembuhan Yuka._

_Mikan menangis histeris. Tangisan yang membuat orang yang mendengarnya ikut menangis. Ruka tak tahan melihatnya, sedikit lagi ia akan berlari memeluknya, mendekapnya. Namun, Natsume berada di sana, melihat Mikan dengan cemas tetapi tak menyentuhnya_

_Hotaru dengan cepat menghampiri Mikan. Terlihat kecemasan di matanya walau ekspresi wajahnya masih sama seperti biasanya. Ia lebih dari cemas, malah akan histeris seperti Mikan apabila tak ada orang di sekeliling mereka._

"_Mikan…"panggil Hotaru pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengarnya.  
Dalam sekejap, Mikan berlari ke pelukan Hotaru, meremasnya sekuat tenaga. Narumi ditinggalkannya begitu saja._

"_Ho-Hotaru! Kaa-san, Kaa-san…itu salahku. Semuanya. Gara-garaku, Jii-chan juga." Kata-katanya terputus-putus. Pikirannya melompat-lompat tak karuan. "Reo! Bajingan itu, dia membunuh Jii-chan, Hotaru! Okaa-san juga Shiki-san gara-garanya terluka. Dia itu… Dia itu… Ah, Hotaru, aku harus menyembuhkan Kaa-san... harus… Semuanya salahku…"_

_Tak ada yang berbicara sepatah kata pun setelah penjelasan Mikan. Seluruhnya terpaku. Seberapa banyak beban yang dibawa gadis ini? Sepertinya, terlalu berat untuk dirinya. Apa yang dapat mereka lakukan untuknya_

_Mereka tak akan memaafkan siapa pun yang melunturkan senyum dari wajahnya. _

_Tiba-tiba Shiki muncul di sebelah Mikan, meremas pundaknya. Mikan balas menatapnya dengan nanar._

_Saat itu, Yuka yang berada dalam perawatan terkena kejang-kejang. Virus yang ditanam di tubuhnya mulai beraktifitas. Mata Mikan membesar melihat keadaan ibunya dari balik kaca yang memisahkan ruangan Yuka dengannya._

"_KAA-SAN!" Mikan hendak menerobos masuk. Hotaru menahannya. Mikan menatap sahabatnya dengan amarah, bukan lebih buas lagi. "Mengapa kau menahanku, Hotaru? Lepaskan!"_

"_Sakura!" Ruka ikut menahannya ketika pegangan Hotaru terlepas. Natsume juga ikut menghalanginya menggunakan Fire Alice. Ia membuat barikade api di sekeliling Mikan._

"_Lepaskan. Lepaskan! LEPASKAN!"teriak Mikan. _

_Tiba-tiba saja api di depannya padam. Ruka dan Hotaru terlempar ke samping karena tekanan tidak biasa di sekitar Mikan. Sesuatu mengelilinginya. Angin dan air._

_Shiki reflek berlari ke arah Mikan. Air yang mengelilinginya berubah menjadi pecahan es dan berterbangan ke arah Shiki. Ia menangkis beberapa namun mendapatkan luka lebih banyak lagi. Narumi juga mencoba untuk menghentikan Mikan namun kali ini udara di sekelilingnya lenyap. Membuatnya susah bernapas. _

_"Naru!" Shiki menteleportasinya dari ruang hampa udara yang dibuat Mikan._

"_Terima kasih." Katanya kepayahan karena selama beberapa detik, udara hilang dari tubuhnya. Staf-staf Alice Hospital yang ikut membantu untuk menenangkan Mikan juga memperoleh hasil yang sama._

_Hotaru tak bisa berkata apapun. Kejadian yang baru saja berlangsung di depannya, membuatnya syok. Wajahnya pun sampai berekspresi demikian. Ia melirik ke arah Ruka yang juga terlihat sama kagetnya. Siapa gadis yang berada di depannya? Mikan yang dikenalnya tidak mungkin dapat melukai orang lain dengan mudah._

_. "Mikan." ucap Hotaru lirih._

"_Sakura…"Ruka berujar tak sadar. Pikirannya juga sama. Gadis di depannya bukanlah Mikan._

_Natsume beranjak maju. Pikirannya tertuju pada Mikan. Aneh, Mikan tidak mungkin berlaku seperti ini. Ia berjalan ke hadapan Mikan, mengusir semua gangguan dengan menggunakan Alice-nya. Natsume meraih tangannya yang terkepal karena sedang menggunakan Alice._

_**Matanya.**_

_Ia tak mengenal kedua mata yang kosong, tak bernyawa, tak ada kehidupan. Mata itu berwarna hitam kelam. _

"_Siapa kau?" desis Natsume. Dengan bantuan alice, ia menghentikan air yang menyerangnya ganas. _

_Gadis di depannya tersenyum simpul lalu terkikik, nampak sangat senang entah karena apa. _

_**Bukan. Tak mungkin ia Mikan.**_

_Tiba-tiba angin menyayat Natsume. Gadis di depannya tertawa kecil dan menari-nari kesenangan sambil berbisik pada angin yang mengelilinginya. Natsume terus mengenggam kedua tangan Mikan, terbawa kemanapun gadis itu bergerak._

_Saat itu, Subaru Imai datang berlari membawa alat suntik di lengannya. Ia menerjang angin yang dikendalikan Mikan _

_"Tahan, Natsume!" perintahnya ketika akhirnya ia berada di samping Mikan.  
Dengan cekatan, ia menyuntikkan obat bius ke tubuh Mikan._

_Angin yang di sekelilingnya berderak-derak lalu hilang bersamaan dengan saat Mikan hilang kesadaran._

_Hotaru menghampiri sahabatnya yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia juga melihat warna mata Mikan berubah. "Baka." Keluhnya pelan. Mikan benar-benar membuatnya khawatir setengah mati. Ruka perlahan menghampiri mereka._

_Tak ada lagi kata yang__ dapat__ keluar dari mulut mereka._

_**End of Flashback**_

Ruka mengecek kembali barang bawaannya. Semua titipan sudah lengkap, sepertinya. Ia mengingat-ingat kembali siapa saja yang memesan minuman padanya. _Hotaru, sudah… Hmm, Anna, Yuu, Nonoko, Koko, Mochu Sumire, juga sudah… Kopi untuk Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, Sakurano ada… Lalu bir untuk Tono… Berani-beraninya ia menyuruh anak di bawah umur membeli bir._ Mereka semua berada di ruangan di sebelah Mikan yang disulap menjadi ruang tuggu dadakan.

Ruka mengambil minumannya, langsung menyesapnya begitu tutupnya sudah terbuka. _Aaaah._ Benar-benar melelahkan hari ini. Pikiran Ruka melayang pada gadis yang sedang terbius. Kakinya melangkah begitu saja, sama sekali mengindahkan keadaan sekitar.

_Natsume berkata matanya berubah… Apanya?  
_Ruka terus berpikir. Mikan-_nya_ tidak mungkin bersikap seperti tadi. Tak mungkin menyerang orang sambil tertawa-tawa.

_Bruk!_

Seseorang menabraknya. Ruka kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Minuman dan belanjaannya jatuh berserakkan. Ia marah pada orang yang menabraknya. Enak saja, pergi setelah membuat kekacauan.

"HEI—" ia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat sosok yang menbraknya. "Natsume? Mengapa kau—"

Natsume berdiri lalu melanjutkan larinya tanpa berkata apapun pada Ruka.

"Natsume? Hei! Tunggu! Apa yang terjadi, Natsume?" Ruka bangun untuk mengejarnya namu sialnya ia jatuh karena kaleng-kaleng minuman yang berserakan. "Aduh! Kaleng sial. NATSUMEE!"

Sayangnya, Natsume telah hilang dari pandangan.

_**The night I met you**_

_**The day I know you**_

_**The memories of you**_

_**Do you know that you are my treasure?**_

_**This night I feel lonely without you**_

_**Good night…**_

Hotaru berdiri di luar, di sebelah pintu masuk Alice Hospital, semilir angin menggelitiknya sementara pikirannya terbang ke awan-awan.

_Siapa orang itu? Tadi yang berada di tubuh Mikan? Ia bukan Mikan. Warna matanya…_

Kalau ia bisa, ia ingin menyalahkan semua kejadian ini pada AAO yang dengan tega menyerang Mikan dan membunuh kakeknya.

_Brak!_

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Hotaru melompat karena terkejut, siapapun yang mengenalnya pasti akan tertawa melihat ekspresi sang 'Ice Princess'. _Siapa?_

Sesosok orang berambut hitam dengan mata merah berkilat melirik padanya namun berlari begitu saja tanpa mempedulikannya.

"Aduh! Kaleng-kaleng sial. NATSUMEEE—" ia mendengar teriakan Ruka yang tak kalah dengan Mikan.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Aw! Sakit, tahu, Imai! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bantu aku membereskan ini…" Ruka hafal betul dengan rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh senjata buatan Hotaru yang terkenal. Hotaru mendelik padanya, kesal karena dikejutkan. Baka Gunnya masih diarahkan pada Ruka. "Daripada menembakku tanpa alasan, lebih baik kau membantuku lalu aku bisa cepat mengejar Natsume… AWW!"

BAKA! BAKA!

"Sakiiiit! Jangan me…"

"Jangan menyuruhku. Ada apa?" Hotaru memotong Ruka yag mengusap-usap punggungnya kesakitan.

"Mana kutahu. Natsume tiba-tiba saja lewat berlari kesetanan." Jawab Ruka yang telah selesai membereskan barang belanjaan lalu berniat untuk berdiri.

BAKA! BAKA!

"Kau menembakku 7 kali!" protes Ruka yang terjatuh lagi.

"Aku tak suka jawaban bodoh." Hotaru menarik kerah baju Ruka, memaksanya ikut berjalan kembali ke ruangan Mikan.

_**Cause of that, I often thought that you are more precious than myself.**_

_**Why it goes like that?**_

_**Well, this night I will seek for the answer**_

Natsume benar-benar frustasi. Ia berlari ke sembarang arah, berharap di tempat yang Mikan berada di sana. Namun, nihil. Ia telah berkeliling ke setengah bagian sekolah. Namun, Mikan tak berada di sana.

_Pohon Sakura._

Langkahnya yang sempat melambat kembali melaju menuju tempat kesayangan mereka.

_Suara nyanyian. Siapa?_

Makin dekat ia ke Pohon Sakura mereka, makin jelas ia mendengar senandung tersebut. Mungkinkah, Mikan?

Seorang gadis duduk di salah satu cabang pohon tersebut. Pakain putihnya kontras dengan batang pohon, serta dedaunan di sekitarnya. Gadis itu ditemani bulan yang tadi sempat mengejeknya.

Natsume menghampirinya.

"Sakura…"

"Natsume, aku…" Mikan menatapnya dengan sedih. Lagi-lagi air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. "Aku penyebab semuanya. Aku tak pantas mendapat perhatian kalian."

Natsume mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Mikan turun, namun Mikan malah melompat ke sampingnya. Ia melanjutkan senandungnya yang terasa makin kuat emosi yang terkandung di setiap kata yang dilantunkannya.

"Polka," Natsume menarik Mikan duduk. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di desa?"

Ia menggeleng kepalanya. Setetes air matanya jatuh ke telapak Natsume. Ia terus bersenandung, tak berniat berhenti untuk menjawab. Digenggamnya tangan sosok yang tadi berlari mencarinya.

Natsume mendesah. Ia pasrah tidak mendapatkan jawaban, sebagai gantinya ia membuat gadis di sebelahnya menyandarkan kepala di bahunya dan diam mendengarkan melodi yang dipersembahkan gadis ini.

_**I've wished upon a star**_

_**But my wishes never come true**_

_**Although there're simple wishes**_

_**Seeing you, meeting you**_

_**Dreaming about you, kissing you**_

_**Hold you close**_

_**Stay beside you forever**_

_**As simple as like that**_

_**Why it never become true?**_

Hotaru kesal. Alat pelacak radarnya tak berfungsi padahal ia telah memasang radar pada Mikan dan mengecek semuanya dalam kondisi baik. Satu-satunya kelemahan radar ini hanyalah barrier Alice.

Ia merogoh ke sakunya, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bentuknya mirip dengan alat pelacak radar. Alat yang tak berfungsi ia serahkan pada Ruka

"Apa itu?"

"Alice Tracker ver.05." jawab Hotaru singkat, malas untuk menjelaskan. Mikan telah membuat sebagian besar isi otaknya bekerja keras. Otaknya mahal, Mikan harus membayar banyak padanya.

Sang penemu memencet beberapa tombol, membuat alat itu bekerja. Pada layarnya yang cukup mini, keluarlah peta Alice Academi dengan label-label kecil yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru Alice Academy. Hotaru menjalankan perintah _zoom_, lalu mencari label yang bertuliskan Nullfication Alice.

Ruka yang berada di sebelahnya mengeluarkan berbagai suara karena kagum. Kalau saja Hotaru tidak sibuk mencari Mikan, ia pasti sudah menyerangnya dengan senjata khusus orang bodoh.

_ADA!_

Label Nullfication Alice tersebut dikelilingi lebih banyak label alice lainnya termasuk Fire Alice. Hotaru langsung berlari ke arah tempat Mikan berada. Pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya. _Mungkin Mikan dikelilingi banyak orang atau…_

"Imai, matte yo!" Ruka berteriak saat Hotaru melesat meninggalkannya menaiki scooter kesayangannya.

Kelopak-kelopak Sakura berterbangan menerpa mereka. Bulan juga mencemooh keduanya yang dibuat panik oleh satu gadis, sama seperti Natsume. Ruka berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas. Sambil begitu, ia melihat sekitarnya. Pemandangan yang benar-benar familiar.

Sayup-sayup lantunan lagu yang terdengar akrab di telinga Hotaru membuatnya berjalan kea rah tersebut tanpa bantuan alat yang dipegangnya. Benar saja, Mikan duduk di bawah Pohon Sakura bersama Natsume. Lagu ini sudah berkali-kali didengarnya saat Mikan dan ia masih tinggal di desa itu.

_Hanya berdua. Tak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Apa artinya ini?_

Hotaru melirik alatnya yang masih memunculkan berbagai macam alice di tempat Mikan dan Natsume duduk. Ia lalu melirik Mikan yang kini meremas tangan Natsume, si pengguna api keparat yang sepertinya bakal merebut Mikan darinya.

Hotaru yang telah berada di samping Mikan, memeluknya. Ia mengambil Mikan dari tangan Natsume.

"H-Hotaru?" Mikan terbelalak kaget. "A-aku…"  
Tangisnya pecah lagi saat Hotaru membelai kepalanya lembut, satu-satunya hal yang ia bisa lakukan saat ini.

_Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya? Bagaimana agar ia menceritakan segalanya padaku? Mikan yang bodoh, Mikan yang cengeng, ia tak mungkin menahan semuanya sendirian._

Ruka berjalan menghampiri trio yang tampak aneh ini. Ia melihat Natsume dan Hotaru saling berbalas pandangan kesal sementara Mikan menangis kencang. Benar-benar mereka berdua ini. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi mereka apabila berurusan dengan Mikan.

"Mikan, percayalah semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ruka berusaha menghiburnya. Nada suara hangat dan menenangkan.

Namun hal ini malah membuat tangis Mikan semakin keras. "Ma-maaf! Benar-benar minta maaf… Aku, aku… maafkan aku. Hwaaaa~ Maaf, okaa-san, ojii-san…"

BAKA! Bug! BAKA! Bak!

Dari kanan dan kiri, Ruka mendapat pukulan. Natsume dan Hotaru menatapnya marah. Mereka tampak siap untuk menyerangnya lagi.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? Sakiit, aku kan tidak bersalah…" Belum selesai Ruka berrbicara, ia mendapat pukulan lainnya.

"Kau membuatnya menangis, dasar bodooh!" Hotaru yang masih memeluk Mikan, memandangnya berapi-api.

"Bukannya, kau yang membuatnya nangis duluan! Natsume juga! Kan kalian yang di sini duluan!"

Mikan berhenti menangis dan melihat ketiga temannya dengan pandangan heran. Sayangnya, ketiga orang lainnya tidak menyadari Mikan telah berhenti menangis, terlalu sibuk dengan pertengkaran mereka.

"Benar, bodoh. Gara-gara ucapanmu." Natsume kini ikut menyalahkannya.

"Iya kan, bodoh! Betul-betul bodoh tidak menyadari yang diperbuatnya."

"Apa-apan sih, kalian! Seenaknya menyebutku bodoh! Padahal lebih bodoh lagi kalian yang bertindak pakai kekerasan!" Ruka membalas keduanya.

"Bodoh! Itu karena tidak berguna berbicara dengan orang bodoh!" Tiba-tiba Hotaru merasakan gadis yang di dalam dekapannya bergetar. "Mikan, apa yang—"

Mikan tertawa lepas. Sungguh kocak tingkah ketiga temannya, yang dengan mudah menurunkan tekanan atas apa yang menimpanya. Sejenak kegelisahannya hilang. Hanya sejenak, namun itu cukup.

Tiga pasang mata memandangnya lega.

"Mikan," Ruka berusaha memulai. "Apa yang terjadi di desa? Kalau kamu tak enak menceritakannya, tidak usah."

Hotaru mengarahkan Baka Gunnya pada Ruka. _Mengapa orang ini begitu bodoh?_

"Tak apa, Hotaru. Yang terjadi di desa…" Ceritanya dimulai dari liburan yang menyenangkan yang berubah menjadi mimpi buruk karena kedatangan AAO. Air matanya mengalir lagi, seakan tak ada habisnya. "…J-Jii-chan meninggal karena Reo! Dibunuh oleh Reo. Di depan mataku sendiri, aku melihatnya. Hanya itu yang terakhir kuingat… Selanjutnya hanya terdengar teriakan Reo. Aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Begitu sadar, Natsume berada di sampingku…" Mikan berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

_Maaf tak bisa berbuat apa-apa._ Itulah hal yang paling ingin disampaikan ketiganya pada Mikan. Mereka kini tahu penyebab jiwa Mikan terguncang. Namun, itu belum menjelaskan tentang keadaan aneh Mikan tadi siang, mengapa ia menyerang temannya sendiri. Hal yang terasa paling tabu bagi Mikan.

"Maaf, aku…, seharusnya aku tak usah…" Ruka menunduk. Ia tak berani melihat sepasang mata keeemasan milik gadis di depannya.

"Tak apa, Ruka-pyon." Mikan tersenyum padanya. Senyumnya membuat hati mereka serasa diremas-remas. Mikan berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk debu yang menempel di pakaiannya. Ia mengusap-ngusap matanya, memastikan tak ada lagi air mata yang tersisa."Ayo! Kita kembali ke Alice Hospital."

Senyumnya dipaksakan, mereka tahu sekali.

Hotaru yang telah menaiki scooternya, mengulurkan tangannya pada Mikan. Terdapat sedikit keraguan, saat Mikan meraih tangan itu. Tangan ini kalau bisa, ia berharap dapat terus mengenggamnya.

Hotaru memacu scooternya meninggalkan dua orang lainnya di belakang. Angin yang berhembus menggelitik mereka.

"Mikan…"

"Hmm?"

"Kau tahu kau tidak sendirian, banyak orang yang mencemaskanmu." Hotaru memberhentikan Scooternya di pintu masuk yang paling dekat dengan kamar Mikan dirawat.

Mikan memandang sahabatnya ini, sedih. Ia tahu semuanya mencemaskannya sebagaimana ia mencemaskan mereka bila tertimpa masalah. Namun, ia berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Hotaru, aku…"

Seseorang tiba-tiba memeluknya membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. Mikan terkejut. Ia berusaha melihat siapa orang ini. Rambut hijau serta ikal.

"Miiikaaaan-chaaaan! Mengapa kamu pergi dari sini? Kami benar-benar khawatir. Kami kira kau tidak kembali lagi. Sumire pun menangis tidak karu…" Suara Anna dan Nonoko yang seelalu kompak padahal mereka bukanlah kembar. Mereka pun ikut memeluk Mikan, membuatnya susah bernapas.

Di belakang mereka, terdapat lebih banyak lagi orang. Tsubasa dan Misaki meremas-remas pundaknya dan mengusap kepalanya. Sakurano dan Tonouchi melihatnya dengan pandangan hangat dari jauh. Mochu dan Koko malu-malu berjalan ke samping Mikan. Yuu memberinya senyuman yang berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sesungguhnya, Mikan berpikir ia tak berhak menerima semua ini.

Ini terlalu manis untuknya. Terlalu indah.

Hatinya terasa hangat oleh semua hal yang diberikan teman terbaiknya namun sekaligus merasa sakit dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Terima kasih, semuanya… aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah membuat kalian cemas. Aku…" Mikan melirik Hotaru yang membalas pandangannya dengan sesuatu yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada umum. Sebuah kasih sayang. "Aku pulang!"

_Mikan, kau tak lagi pantas mengucapkan hal ini._

_Dirimu sudah dipenuhi noda hitam._

_Noda darah,_

_Yang tak akan pernah bisa menghilang._

Aku tahu.

**xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx…**

Yah, ini edisi revisinya. Banyak banget yang diubah.. gimana menurut kalian? Lebih bagus daripada yang dulu atau engga? Yah, silakan komen…

Penjelasan yang bisa diberikan di chapter ini cuma dikit, kayaknya di chapter2 depan baru bisa ngejelasin yang mungkin agak membingunkan. Pertama Alice dasar Mikan tuh Nullfication Alice dan SEC Alice. Nah, pasti udah pada tau kan di chapter depan Mikan punya satu Alice dasar lagi? Nah, itu tuh alice yang terbentuk karena create alice yang dicuri Mikan dari salah satu anggota AAO. Sampe segitu dulu, ntar dijelasin lagi~

Cao!


	4. Chapter 4

**/ch.03/ A Real Nightmare/**

_**Mikan…**_

Siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku?

Aku merasa tubuhku melayang-layang tertarik oleh sesuatu. Apa yang menarikku? Aku dapat merasakan kegelapan mengelilingiku.

_**Mikan…**_

Mendengar panggilannya, kupaksa mataku untuk terbuka.

Apa ini? Hitam dan gelap menyambutku. Sebuah ruang hitam tanpa batas. Aku berlari mencari ujungnya namun sia-sia.

Sesuatu terus memanggil namaku.

_**Mikan, kau dengar aku?**_

"SIAPA KAU?" aku berteriak pada kekosongan. Siapa yang memanggilku?

Tiba-tiba badanku ditarik oleh sebuah pusaran. Aku ingin berteriak namun sesuatu menghalangiku melakukannya.

_**Mikan…**_

Pusaran itu membawaku ke sebuah ruang yang dipenuhi berbagai ukuran cermin. Ruang ini terdistorsi. Seluruhnya terlihat cembung, cekung, ataupun bengkok dengan cara yang aneh. Aku tidak suka ini.

_**Mikan, aku di sini…**_

Suara itu terdengar dari cermin raksasa yang paling normal di ruang penuh cermin ini. Tanpa kusadari, kakiku melangkah menghampirinya. Aku melihat bayanganku pada cermin itu.

Sesuatu dalam diriku membuat aku mengulurkan tanganku pada cermin itu. Sebuah gravitasi yang janggal. Bayanganku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tentu saja, bayangan kan tidak bisa berbuat sesuai keiinginannya. Aku menertawakan pikiran bodohku.

Bayanganku tetap tidak bergeming. Bukankah aku sekarang sedang tertawa? Bayanganku menggeleng lalu tersenyum bersahabat padaku. Mengapa ia bisa…

Tangannya keluar dari cermin itu, menyentuh tanganku. Tangannya… Tanganku…

_**Mikan, kau tak dapat lari dariku.**_

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

Aku berlari, menarik tanganku darinya yang sepertinya ingin menarikku ke dalam cermin. Aku takut, sangat takut.

Bayanganku keluar dari cermin. Ia mengejarku, berusaha meraihku. Aku tidak dapat menyadari pandangan sedihnya padaku saat itu.

_**Kau milikku, Mikan…**_

"Tidak! TIDAK! TIDAAAAK!"

Ia menangkapku. Cermin raksasa itu melayang mendekat dengan kecepatan yang tak terduga. Bayanganku masuk ke dalamnya sambil menarikku. Aku ikut masuk, lepas dari keinginanku. Aku ingin keluar namun kaca itu menghalangiku.

Bayanganku memelukku erat, seperti merindukanku. Ia membelai wajahku. Matanya, mata yang sama denganku, melihatku penuh kasih saying. Tiba-tiba rantai-rantai datang meliuk seperti ular, membelit di tubuhku. Ia menahan tubuhku pergi. Bayanganku tersenyum senang.

Aku terperangkap dalam ruang ini.

"_Tasukete…_"

"Mikan…" Gadis yang bermata ungu eksotis ini menyentuh bahu Mikan, berusaha membangunkannya. "Mikan, Jinno-sensei akan datang sebentar lagi."

Hotaru menghela napas. Ia tahu Mikan sangat lelah menghadapi semuanya. Kepala sekolah Middle-School telah berbaik hati menawarkan istirahat beberapa hari padanya, namun Mikan menolaknya dengan alasan ia akan lebih baik bersama teman-temannya.

Sejak hari kepulangannya, sikap teman sekelasnya makinn melunak. Mereka khawatir pada gadis yang membawa cahaya ke kelas yang dulunya bobrok. Mikan telah membantu mereka. Mereka pun sangat ingin membantu Mikan sebagai ganti kebaikan yang telah mereka terima.

"Mikan…" Hotaru menggoyangkan badannya hati-hati, seakan Mikan adalah boneka porselen yang rapuh.

_Mikan, sampai mana kau akan pergi dari hadapanku? Aku merasa kau akan mengilang bila kulepaskan genggamanku ke sebuah tempat yang tidak aku kenal._

"_Ta_…" terdengar bisikan pelan dari bibirnya.

Hotaru dapat melihat ekspresi ketakutan Mikan. Lagi-lagi mimpi buruk hinggap di tidur sahabatnya ini. Natsume, yang sedari tadi membaca komik di sebelah Mikan, juga mendengarnya. Ia memandang penuh tanya pada Hotaru.

"_Tasukete_…" Mikan berjengit kesakitan. Ia bergerak-gerak tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya memelas. "Tolong… Selamatkan aku, _minna…_"

_Selamatkan apa? Dari apa? MIKAN!_

Hotaru refleks mengguncang-guncang Mikan, berusaha membuatnya terbangun. "MIKAN! Kau dengar aku, Mikan! Bangun! Mikan…" teriaknya sambil menampar pipi Mikan.

Hotaru terlihat begitu takut. Ia tidak pernah merasa sekalut ini. Dewa kematian mungkin akan muncul di hadapannya untuk mengambil nyawa temannya.

_**Sayang sekali, salah. Bukan dewa kematian atau siapapun namun aku…**_

Ruka, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Mikan sambil melamun, berusaha meraih Mikan dari genggaman brutal Hotaru. Ia juga sangat mencemaskan Mikan namun bukan begini cara untuk membuat gadis kesayangannnya terbangun.

"Lepaskan Nogi! Mi-" Hotaru benar-benar putus asa. Sesuatu sedang mengganggu tidur tenang sahabatnya.

"IMAI! Tenang! Mikan kesakitan." Ruka membentaknya. Mikan terkulai tak berdaya di lengannya, gemetar ketakutan namun belum juga bangun dari tidurnya.

Natsume menatap aneh Mikan. Seharusnya, seseorang terbangun jika diusik sedemikian rupa. Mikan masih menutup matanya gemetar ketakutan dan pikirannya belum kembali pada kenyataan.

"Oi, youjo, bangun…" Natsume mengambil Mikan dari tangan Ruka, berbisik di telinganya dengan manis.

_Brak!_

Natsume terdorong hingga ke tembok belakang kelas. Tangan yang menentuhnya tadi sangat dingin seperti tak bernyawa. _Apa yang—_

Gadis itu berdiri seperti robot. Rambut yang biasanya dikucir dengan rapih, terurai bebas. Matanya masih tertutup. Perlahan mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang mata hitam kelam yang mereka kenali dan tidak kenali dalam waktu bersamaan. Tak ada pancaran kehidupan Mikan di dalamnya. Kosong.

_Itu bukan Mikan…_

_Bukan._

_Ia benar-benar pergi dari hadapanku._

"MIKAN! SADAR, MIKAN!" Hotaru mengguncang kembali tubuh Mikan yang didiami makhluk lain.

Gadis ini bukan Mikan. Gadis yang kini memandang mereka dengan dingin. Gadis yang mendorong Natsume jatuh. Gadis yang…

Dingin. Tubuh Mikan yang selalu hangat kini terasa dingin dalam genggamannya. Siapa yang menarik Mikan pergi darinya? Apa yang terjadi?

_Kembalikan Mikan-ku, Mikan kam__i!_

_Mikan…_

_Mikan!_

"MIKAN!" serentak mereka memanggilnya, berusaha menariknya kembali ke dalam tubuhnya. Ini, sesuatu yang juga muncul saat Mikan putus asa meminta dipertemukan dengan ibunya.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba menghempaskan Hotaru dari sisi Mikan. Tubuhnya menabrak dinding di belakangnya. _Angin._ Angin yang sama yang melukai banyak orang di rumah sakit. Ruka berupaya menghentikan Mikan dengan memanggil elang kesayangannya. Elang tersebut jatuh sebelum sempat mencapai Mikan, Ruka segera berlari mendekat pada elangnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Cih…" Natsume membuat lingkaran api di sekelilling tubuh Mikan, memenjaranya sama seperti di Alice Hospital. Ia tahu ini tidak begitu berguna melawan Mikan yang saat ini namun cukup ampuh untuk menghentikan gerakannya. "LARI! SEMUA KELUAR!"

Seisi kelas berlari keluar mengikuti perintah Natsume. Mereka khawatir namun tahu tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan, malah akan menghalangi Natsume.

Natsume menbuat penghalang api di pintu agar tak ada lagi yang berani masuk.

"_Kyahahahaha…_"

Mikan yang ada di hadapan mereka tertawa kecil melihat tingkah teman sekelasnya yang begitu ketakutan. Api di sekeliling Mikan padam, di luar kemauan Natsume. Malah, Mikan menghibur dirinya dengan membuat binatang tiruan dari api.

Natsume meringis. Ia lalu membuat sebuah bola api sangat besar yang diarahkan pada Mikan. Ia tak mau Mikan terluka tapi tak ada jalan lain.

3…

Mikan masih bermain-main dengan binatang yang ia ciptakan dan menambahnya dengan bintang dari angin dan air.

2…

Natsume menutup matanya.

"Hyuuga, jangan arahkan itu pada Mikan!" teriak Hotaru yang tersadar akan pemandangan di depannya.

1…

_Mikan!_

Angin berhembus sangat kencang di ruangan itu, menghempaskan segala yang ada di dekatnya. Angin ini memaksa bola api itu bungkam.

Hotaru dan Ruka lagi-lagi menabrak dinding di belakang mereka. Punggung mereka serasa retak hingga tak mampu berdiri. Natsume pun demikian. Ia dihempaskan oleh kekuatan maha dahsyat ini.

Matanya berkedip-kedip terbuka. Ia melihat gadis yang berada di depan mereka tersenyum jahat, seakan satan terlahir di hadapan mereka.

"Kamaitachi." bisik gadis itu pelan pada angin, bukan sebuah permintaan, namun perintah yang absolut.

Binatang dari angin yang diciptakannya, menyalak patuh. Ia berlari pada Natsume, orang yang diperintahkan tuannya untuk dilukai.

"NATSUME!" Ruka tak kuasa melihat temannya menjerit kesakitan, goresan-goresan di tubuhnya mengeluarkan cairan merah segar. Ia menyeret tubuhnya pada Natsume.

"Mikan…" ucap Natsume lirih.

"Mikan! Hentikan…" Hotaru mendekati gadis itu dengan susah payah. Ia berhasil meraih ujung bajunya.

Air mendorong Hotaru menjauh. Gadis yang ada di hadapan mereka menutup matanya.

"Siapa kau?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Ruka.

Mikan, atau bisa dibilang, sesuatu yang merasuki Mikan menoleh padanya dan Natsume. Ia berjalan menuju jendela, menatap langit biru. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum pada ketiga orang yang tersisa di ruangan itu. Pedih. Miris.

"_I am existed within this girl__._" Kata-kata asing yang tidak mereka pahami meluncur keluar dari bibirnya._"__But, not exist __in__ the world. Something impossible. I'm her mirror__, her shadow__. I will grant__ any of__ her wish__es__ as long as she acknowledge my existence. I am here __be__cause of her. She's my mistress. She's my queen. You call me alice, right?_"

Gadis itu sekali lagi menatap langit biru seakan merindukannya. Ia kembali tersenyum

"_It's time for her to know me. But she afraid of me. I am one of her alice fragment. I will serve her if she admit my existence. But, if she can't admit me…_" Jari-jarinya mendorong kaca yang memisahkannya dengan dunia luar.

Gadis itu membelakangi jendela kelas yang berada di lantai empat dan menatap mereka bertiga bergantian. Rambutnya menari-nari tertiup angin. Natsume memandangnya was-was.

"_… I shall make her suffer._" katanya mengakhiri ucapannya.

_**Sayonara kotoba jya tsunageyashinai**_

Matanya yang hitam tanpa cahaya, sekali lagi menerawang sedih. Ia perlahan mengangkat tangannya. "_Bye.. Bye…_"

_**Bokura no mirai ga hanare banare ni arukidasu**_

"_Sa. Yo. Na. Ra."_

Tirai putih berhembus karena gelitikan angin. Tubuh yang tadinya berada di ambang jendela kini tiada. Hilang, melayang di angkasa dengan wajah yang sangat kesepian.

Mereka tidak dapat melupakannya bagaimana ia terbang ke angkasa dengan keanggunan. Rambut coklat keemasannya yang beraroma strawberry mengisi ruang di udara bebas. Kedua tangan langsing miliknya mengikuti gerakan jatuhnya dengan indah, seperti menggambar dua buah sayap yang rusak. Senyum terakhirnya terukir di pikiran mereka.

_**Kimi to iu hikari ga utsushidashita  
Kokoro no katasumi yukiba o sagasu yumetachi**_

Ia pergi sebelumn tangan mereka sempat menahannya. Ia pergi sambil memahat sebuah luka baru di hati mereka, sebuah pahatan mahakarya.

_Mikan…_

"MIKAAAAANNN!"

_**Love for a day kotae wa kitto aruita ashiato no naka ni  
Sumikitta sora o miagete itoshisa o kizamikomu**_

"Kyaaa! Ada orang jatuh!"

"Lihat ada yang bunuh diri!"

"Bukankah itu cewek dari kelas 1-B yang jadi terkenal setelah kejadian itu? Mau bikin sensasi lagi?"

"Itu Mikan, kan?"

"Mikan?"

_**Tsuki mo naku kaze no tsuyoi yoru ni wa  
Nemurenai mama de amai genjitsu no yume o idaku**_

Narumi masuk dengan badan penuh keringat. Ia memandang ketiga anak di kelas dengan rasa cemas, namun bukan mereka yang paling ia cemaskan. Aksesorinya bergemerincing karena gerakannya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Natsume?" Ia berjalan mendekatinya yang paling banyak mendapat luka. Ia kembali melihat seisi kelas. "Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?"

"Cepat bawa aku ke tepi jendela!" kata Natsume dengan kasar. Ia merenggut badan Narumi.

Narumi menuruti keinginannya tanpa bertanya apapun. Jawaban yang ia cari mungkin akan diperliihatkan Natsume sebentar lagi. Hotaru bangkit mengikuti mereka. Ia menangis namun tanpa suara.

Tubuh gadis itu tinggal beberapa meter sebelum menyentuh tanah.

"MIKAN? Apa maksud—"

"RUKA! CEPAT PAKAI ALICEMU! PANGGIL BINATANGMU UNTUK MENAHAN BADANNYA!"

_**M**__**uriyari nobashita te mo tsukamenu  
Tashika na mono nante kitto doko ni mo nai hazu**_

Dari seluruh penjuru hutan, para binatang berdatangan ke arah akan jatuhnya tubuh Mikan. Penonton yang sedari tadi berteriak histeris, menyingkir melihat brutalnya para binatang. Burung-burung pun ikut berdatangan dengan kecepatan penuh.

Mikan membuka matanya, mengerling pada penonton yang melihatnya dari ketinggian. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menyatukan tangannya seperti berdoa. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak menyampaikan sesuatu.

**Tasukete**

_Selamat tinggal semuanya… Hari yang aku lalui bersama kalian sangat menyenangkan…_

_**Love for a day hanayagu hi mo shizuka ni itamu yoru mo  
kakusenai mune no oku no kizuato o doki hanate**_

Serombongan penyelamat bergerak membawa orang-orang terluka ke Alice Hospital. Narumi memerintah mereka. Ia membopong Natsume paksa, memerintah seseorang mengangkut Ruka yang kehilangan kesadaran dan diikuti oleh Hotaru yang menolak untuk diangkut.

Tsubasa yang telah mendengar kebisingan ini, berada di bawah saat jatuhnya Mikan. Ia memeluk Mikan yang tadi telah diselamatkan oleh binatang-binatang panggilan Ruka. Piyo yang terlambat datang ikut memeluk keduanya.

_Mikan…_

_**Love today kotae wa zutto minareta keshiki no naka ni  
hitokoto tatta hitokoto de kyou made ga kagayakidasu**_

"Bagaimana kondisi tiga pasien itu?" Tanya sosok berjubah putih yang berjalan cepat di koridor menuju ruangan ICU.

"Luka-luka mereka telah ditangani. Hanya saja kondisi psikologis yang memperlambat mengkhawatirkan. Satu lagi pasien telah datang." ucap suster yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kondisinya?" Lelaki berjubah putih itu memasuki ICU. Beberapa orang telah berada di dalam mengangguk padanya.

"Koma. Denyut nadinya lemah. Tak ada luka luar yang berarti namun kondisi fisiknya terus menurun." jawab suster itu sekali lagi.

Lelaki berjubah putih mengamati pasien yang akan ditangani olehnya. Wajah bulat yang cantik. Bibir kecil seperti sakura yang baru saja mekar. Rambut coklat keemasan yang sangat lembut. Bulu mata lentik yang menambah keindahan kelopak matanya, serta hidung yang mengimbangi komposisi wajah moleknya. Tubuh yang masih dalam tahap berkembang menuju kedewasaaan.

"Gadis ini? Bunuh diri dari lantai empat?" Tanya dokter itu.

"Bukan. Dari pengakuan saksi, ia dikontrol sesuatu. Menjatuhkan diri dari lantai empat." jawab orang lainnya yang sejak tadi berdiri di sebelah pasien itu.

"Sungguh kasihan." Dokter itu berpikir sebentar sebelum mengambil keputusan. "Imai, coba cek apakah ada alice lain yang bisa membantu kondisi kesehatan gadis ini! Yang lain tolong tangani luka luarnya serta pernapasannya." Perintahnya. Gadis yang ditanganinya memang harus dibantu oleh alat pernapasan, karena respon jatungnya terlalu lemah.

"Baik." ucap cowok berkacamata yang bekerja sebagai dokter magang. Ia segera keluar melaksanakan perintah.

_Mikan, apa yang terjadi?_

_**Love today kotae wa kitto aruita ashiato no naka ni  
sou kimi ni tsutaetai kara kyou made ikita akashi**_

_Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka-pyon… Gomen__e__… Maaf membuat kalian __khawatir dan terluka__…_

_Sayonara…_

_Semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi__._

_Aku tak akan pernah melupakan kalian semua__._

_Aku sangat mencintai kalian!_

_**Sayonara…**_

_**Love today…**_

_**Learn to love today...**_

_**Learn to love today…**_

**xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx…**

Insert song Gundam 00 episode 19 'Love Today' sung by Taja.

Coba deh dengerin sambil baca fic ini… Revisinya selesai, banyak juga yang diubah tapi bebberapa bagian tetap~ Gimana pendapat kalian?

uhuhu.. maaf banyak yang gak sibales komennya.. lagi sibuk&galau...

_Next chapter's issue_

_"Mikan, tak ada jalan lain lagi. Kau harus memilih." ucap sosok di hadapannya._

_**Jalan yang harus dipilih olehnya bercabang. Ia harus memilih salah satu.**_

_"Salam kenal, Mikan Sakura!"_

_**Wajah baru yang muncul dalam hidupnya.**_

_"Siapa kamu? Apa yang berada dalam diriku ini?"_

_**Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang terus berputar.**_

_"Mikan, kau harus mengakui hal ini walaupun kau tak menginginkannya. Ini lahir atas dirimu."_

_**Sesuatu yang membutuhkan pengakuannya.**_

_"Aku benci kau! Benci! Sangat benci!"_

_**Kebencian yang **__**b**__**ertumpuk di dada, ia lepaskan.**_

_"Sayonara…"_

_**Lagi-lagi ucapan selamat tinggal.**_

_**Teka-teki yang semakin membumbung**__** tinggi**__**.**_

_**Later in Mikan's Nightmare ch.04**_


	5. Chapter 5

**/ch.04/ Double-edged sword/**

Gadis itu duduk di dalam ruang yang tercipta di dalam jiwanya. Ia terkurung di sana, terkekang oleh dirinya sendiri. Deritalah yang menjeratnya dan rantai-rantai kebencian membelitnya. Kesedihan mengurungnya dan dendam membuat pandangannya buram.

Mikan menyeka tangisnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia maju, melangkah menuju lapisan kaca yang menjebaknya. Berkali-kali dipukulnya kaca itu, namun ia tak bergeming. Rantai-rantai yang melingkarinya, menariknya ke belakang. Mereka mencegahnya melarikan diri. Mikan terjatuh ke lantai yang digenangi air. Ia basah namun take rasa asah.

_Aku ingin bebas! Aku ingin keluar!_

Mian benar-benar putus asa. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama ia berada dalam kurungan ini. Ia benar-benar tersiksa. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia dapat berada dalam tempat ini. Ia tidak tahu dimana ini. Ia tidak tahu siapa perempuan yang sangat mirip dengannya.

_**Mikan~**_

Refleks, Mikan melompat menjauhi sumber suara itu. Suara 'itu', suara yang sama dengan suaranya, membuatnya bergidik ketakutan. Ia benci sesuatu yang menyekapnya di sini.

Sesuatu itu berlari pada Mikan, mengejarnya. Mikan mundur, berlari menjauh. Namun dengan satu jentikan jari sesuatu itu, rantai-rantai yang membelitnya menariknya menuju sesuatu yang seperti tuan mereka. Rantai-rantai itu mencekiknya.

"_AAAAAA!"_

Sesuatu itu mengalungkan lengannya pada pundak Mikan. Ia membelai pipi Mikan lembut, menyeka tangisan Mikan. Ia lalu memeluk Mikan dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Mikan gemetar ketakutan, apa yang makhluk ini akan lakukan padanya lagi.

_Tolong! Hotaru, Natsume, Rukapyon! Okaa-san!_

_**Tenang, Mikan… Kita akan bersama selamanya, hanya kita berdua**_

_Tidaaaak!_

Kegelapan menyelimuti mereka. Lantai yang mereka duduki tiba-tiba lumer dalam kegelapan. Mereka ditelan oleh hitam menuju lubang yang tak berujung.

* * *

_Cahaya…_

Setitik warna putih berkilau di atas sana. Mikan melihatnya dengan penuh kerinduan. Tak terasa, setetes air mata meluncur di pipinya dan jatuh mengenai lengannya. Ia ingin mendekap cahaya itu, membawa kehangatan ke dalam hatinya.

Mikan muak dengan semua ini. Kegelapan, dingin, dan rasa sakit. Ia muak. Ia ingin kembali diterangi oleh cahaya, merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari, dan sejuknya angin yang berhembus di bawah Pohon Sakura mereka.

Hal itu seperti masa lalu yang susah untuk diraih. Masa-masa damai, dimana ia tak perlu merasakan kerisauan dan derita. Mengapa masa itu terasa sangat jauh?

'_Mikan!'_

"Siapa?" ia bangkit, berusaha mencari asal suara itu. Ia tidak mau terjerat oleh makhluk itu lagi.

'_Mikan!'_

"PERGI!" ia berlari menjauh dari suara itu.

Ruang ini membuatnya ketakutan. Suara-suara yang muncul di dalamnya, juga. Ia ingin lari dari semua ini. Ia ingin bertemu dengan sahabatnya lagi.

'_Mikan, aku datang membawamu pergi dari sini!'_

Mikan berhenti. Ia ingin mempercayai perkataan ini. Ia ingin seseorang menolongnya dari kegilaan ini. Ia berbalik, mencari sumber suara ini.

'_Di sini.'_

Cahaya yang ia lihat terbang mendekat. Mikan melihat ukurannya yang ternyata sangat besar. Cahaya berpendar-pendar cantik dalam kegelapan. Tangannya, tanpa ia sadari, mengulur untuk meraih kehangatan di depannya.

_DUAAAAR!

* * *

_

"HYAAAA!" Mikan berteriak saat tubuhnya terlempar ke udara.

_Apa yang terjadi? Tadi, aku mengulurkan tangan ke cahaya itu lalu…_

Cahaya itu tiba-tiba meletus, mengeluarkan tenaga dahsyat yang memporak-prandakan ruang itu dan melempar Mikan ke udara bebas. Mikan tidak sempat berlari menjauh, ia malah terbengong-bengong karena suara ledakan itu hampir membuatnya tuli.

_Bruk!_

Akhirnya, Mikan berhenti melayang-layang di udara. Badannya menubruk seseuatu yang dirasa seperti permukaan. Mikan mengurut kepalanya yang terantuk sesuatu dengan sangat keras.

_Dimana ini?_

Mikan berdiri. Ia kenal ruangan ini, ruangan yang pertama ditemuinya sebelum ia melangkah ke ruang cermin terdistorsi tersebut. Namun, langit-langit ruangan ini hancur berkeping-keping. Mikan dapat melihat langit biru serta awan yang bergerak-gerak dari atap hitam yang hancur.

Ia mencoba mencari dinding ruangan ini. Dengan susah payah ia melangkah dalam ruangan yang digenangi air selutut dan dipenuhi pecahan kaca dan tembok.

'_Berhenti! Jangan asal berjalan kalau kau tidak ingin melihat makhluk itu lagi.'_

Mikan lalu berhenti mengikuti perintah itu. Tubuhnya bergidik lagi. Ia tak mau kembali ke sana, ke ruang yang menakutkan dan rantai-rantai yang…

Mikan mendengar suara desis ular namun tak melihat ular dimanapun, disusul oleh suara gemerincing besi. Lambat-laun, suara itu makin mendekat. Mikan berbalik. Ia melihat, rantai-rantai perak bergerak menuju arahnya.

"TIDAK! Tolong! TOLONG AKU!" Mikan berlari lagi, ia mencari cahaya itu.

'_Di atasmu! Ke sini!"_

Mikan mendongak. Benar saja, cahaya itu melayang-layang di sana. Bentuknya tidak bulat seperti tadi namun seperti sesosok orang.

"BAGAIMANA CARANYA?" ia berteriak putus asa. Tidak mungkin, ia bisa sampai di atas sana.

'_Jangan berpikir tidak mungkin! Bayangkan kau terbang kemari!' _Makin lama, suara itu makin terdengar tidak sabar.

Mikan memandangnya mustahil.

'_Jangan diam! Bayangkan sekarang juga! Atau rantai itu akan menangkapmu!'_

"BAGAIMANA?" Ia ketakutan melihat keganasan rantai-rantai perak yang seakan ingin menerkamnya.

'_DASAR BODOH! CEPAT! BAYANGKAN ADA SAYAP DI PUNGGUNGMU!'_

Semuanya berlangsung dengan cepat. Rantai itu hendak menerkamnya lalu Mikan melompat. Anehnya, lompatannya sangat tinggi. Ia tidak menginjak permukaan lagi, malah ia merasa makin menjauh dari permukaan itu dari rantai-rantai itu.

'_Selamat!'_

Sosok bercahaya itu sekarang ada di depannya. Miksn mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Mengapa tiba-tiba ia berada di atas sini? _Tunggu, di atas? Itu berarti aku…_

Sepasang sayap mengepak-kepak di punggungnya dengan penuh semangat. Sayap itu menahannya berada di udara. Sepasang sayap itu tampak lembut dan berbulu lebat.

'_Aku tak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan padamu. Cepat, sebelum ia datang!' _Sosok itu menariknya ke langit biru.

Mikan melihat ke bawah. Makhluk yang mirip dengannya memandangnya sedih sambil melambaikan tangan. Rantai-rantai itu mengelilinginya seperti binatang peliharaan.

_**Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tidak mau sendiri…**_

_Maaf.

* * *

_

"HEEEEEEH!" Mikan terpekik kaget. Langit biru yang ditujunya tadi terhubung dengan langit yang biasa menaungi Alice Academy.

"Berisik." Ucap seseorang. Mikan menoleh ke suara tersebut.

"KYAAAA! A-a-a-a" Mikan menunjuk-nunjuk seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya. Seorang pria yang terlihat seumuran dengan Tonouchi. Matanya berwarna ungu gelap, lebih gelap daripada mata Hotaru, hampir telihat hitam. Rambutnya yang sebahu diikat asal. Ia memakai setelan yukata putih bermotif sulur dan mantel hitam.

"Apa? Ada apa?" Pria itu bingung melihat ekspresi ketakutan Mikan.

"A, A, a, ada manusia terbang!" teriak Mikan.

Pria itu memukul kepala gadis ini. Ia heran dengan sikap Mikan yang tampak tak terpengaruh oleh mimpi buruk yang menimpanya barusan. "Kau juga terbang, tahu!"

Pria itu menutup mulut Mikan sebelum ia sempat teriak lagi. Mereka melayang-layang terbawa oleh angin. Sesekali mereka masuk ke dalam awan yang lewat begitu saja seakan-akan mereka transparan.

"Diam dan dengarkan. Saat ini kita berwujud roh." Pria itu menutup mulut Mikan yang hendak berteriak keheranan. "Penjelasan lanjutan akan diberikan nanti setelah kita sampai di tempat Kepala Sekolah Middle School. Aku lupa letaknya. Bisa kau tunjukkan?"

Mikan menunjuk ke bangunan tradisional yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka melayang-layang. "Di sana, ummm…"

"Shigure. Panggil saja Shigure."

"Baik, Shigure-SAAAAAAA—" Mereka jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi ke bangunan yang ditunjuk Mikan.

* * *

_Dimana ini?_

Mikan membuka matanya. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan luas berlantai _tatami_. Ia merasa mengenali ruangan ini. Ia pernah berada di ruangan ini sebelumnya tapi _kapan…_

Sesosok wanita cantik berambut ikal duduk di ujung ruangan. Ia begitu anggun dalam balutan kimono. Matanya menatap Mikan. Ia tersenyum.

_Tidak mungkin. Shigure-san bilang aku berwujud roh saat ini. _

"Selamat datang, Shigure. _Mikan no Kimi_." Sapa wanita itu.

Mikan terlonjak dan mentap wanita ini penasaran.

"Ada apa, Hii-sama?" ucap salah seorang yang mengelilingi wanita .tersebut. Mikan mengenalnya sebagai Kakitsubata-senpai. Mikan ingat ia bekerja di sini setelah lulus.

"Kalian boleh keluar." Wanita itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan kipas yang selalu dibawanya.

"Tapi, Hii-sama…" protes Kaikitsubata. Namun segera berhenti begitu wanita di depannya menatap tajam. "Baik, kami akan pergi."

Mikan melihat para Hana Hime keluar dari ruangan. Kakitsubata yang palig terakhir, ia melirik cemas Hii-sama sebelum menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan tersebut menjadi hening.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, aku telah membawa Mikan Sakura kembali." Suara ini membuat Mikan terlonjak.

Shigure berjalan menuju wanita yang masih memandang Mikan dengan penuh ketertarikan. Ia lalu duduk di depannya dengan sikap yang sempurna. Kepala sekolah Middle School lalu membungkuk padanya dengan penuh hormat.

Shigure membalas menghormat. Ia lalu melihat ke arah Mikan dan memberiaba-aba agar Mikan berjalan ke sampingnya.

Mikan ragu-ragu mengambil tempat di sebelah Shigure.

"Mkan no Kimi, selamt datang kembali di Hana Hime." Mikan cepat-cepat menunduk unttuk menanggapi sappan wanita terhormat ini.

Mikan menatapnya heran seakan-akan ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Silakan bicara jika ada sesuatu yang menggangu." Hii-sama mengerti hal iti.

"Umm, Shigure-san barusan bilang bahwa aku dan Shigure-san berada dalam wujud roh. Lalu, mengapa anda dapat melihat kami?"

Wanita itu hendak menjawab namun Shigure mendahulinya. "Itu karena barrier Alice yang ia pakai untuk melindungi sekolah ini. Ia dapat merasakan semua kehidupan di dalam barrier ciptaannya. Ia bisa melihat karena alice stone-ku."

Mikan mengangguk-angguk, sedikit tidak mengerti. "lalu mengapa aku berwujud roh?"

Shigure dan Hii-sama saling melirik.

Kini Hii-sama lah yang membuka mulut. "_Mikan no Kimi, _ kini tubuhmu berada dalam kondisi koma. Tak ada luka luar atau luka pada organ dalam namun kau tetap tidak sadarkan diri selama 5 hari."

"Eh, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Mikan walau dirinya sudah sedikit mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi.

Tentu, hal itu disebabkan dirinya dikurung oleh makhluk itu, makhluk yang hidup di dalamnya.

_Siapa dia?_

"Itu Alice-mu." Shigure menjawab pertanyaan Mikan yang tak terucap. "Alice baru yang tercipta akibat alice lain yang kau curi dari anggota AAO. Kau tidak sengaja mencuri Creating Alice. Saat peristiwa itu, ego-mu menginginkan untuk menghabisi AAO tetapi akal sehatmu tidak. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan Alice yang memiliki kepribadian dan pikiran sendiri tercipta."

_Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?_

"Gampang saja. Selama kau tidak sadarkan diri, kami memeriksamu dan meniliti semua yang terjadi belakangan ini di sekitarmu." Shigure lagi-lagi menjawab.

_Apa ia membaca pikiranku? Apa ia mempunyai Mind-Reading Alice?_

"Tidak. Kau berada dalam wujud roh di dunia nyata karena Alice-ku jadi aku bisa merasakan segala yang kau rasakan dan pikirkan."

_Oh, tidak, bagaimana kalau ia melihat hal yang memalukan…_

Hii-sama mengibaskan kipasnya keras, membuat dua orang di depannya sadar kembali akan keberadaannya. "Cukup, Shigure-sama. Kau tidak pernah berubah, tidak pernah menghargai privasi wanita. Tidak sopan."

Shigure mendelik pada wanita yang sekarang tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku tidak mau dikatai oleh wanita hermaprodhite, penyuka sesama."

"Setidaknya, aku tidak mensia-siakan bunga di sekelilingku."

"Ah, masa? Bagaimana dengan pria yang pernah kau serang hingga hampir mati hanya karena tidak sengaja menyentuhmu."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan rasmu, paman."

"Tidak sadar kau sudah mencapai kepala tujuh."

"Bukankah kau juga, bibi tua?"

Mikan berusaha melahap apa yang barusan mereka ucapkan. Ia memang perna mendengar bahwa Hii-sama awet muda karena Alice Stone yang diberi ibunya, namun Shigure…

"HEEEEEH?"

Shigure meringis kesakitan, telinganya sebentar lagi mungkin akan tuli. Ia pasti lambat-laun akan kehilangan pendengarannya jika terus berada di sekitar gadis ini. Sayangnya, hal itu pasti terjadi.

Hii-sama memelototi Shigure. "Kau pasti belum memperkenalkan diri pada Mikan no Kimi."

Shigure membuang muka, membuat Hii-sama menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Mikan Sakura, _ini_ Shigure, pamanku yang kebetulan lahir di tahun yang sama denganku. Ia selanjutnya akan menjadi guru untuk melatih alicemu."

"Jadi usianya? Guru?"

"Sama denganku. Kau sudah mendengarnya tadi. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengatakannya padamu saat kau berwujud seperti ini. Kau akan dikirim untuk menjalani latihan Alice intensif di luar Alice Academy. Shigure yang akan menjadi pembimbingmu. Kau terpaksa akan berpisah dengan teman-temanmu."

_Apa?_

Mikan tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan kehidupannya di sini. Ia tidak mau berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Ia tidak mau pergi dari sisi ibunya yang saat ini dirawat intensif.

"Tidak bisa. Jika kau tetap di sini dengan Alicemu yang tidak stabil, kau akan menyakiti banyak orang." Shigure memberitahunya.

_Aku tidak ingin menyakiti orang-orang. Cukup sudah dengan AAO. Ini tidak akan pernah terjadi apabila alice itu tidak ada. Aku benci…_

"Jangan menyalahkan alicemu. Ia hanya menuruti keinginanmu. Tanpa alice itu, kau pasti sudah mati. Ibumu dan Shiki juga. Ia lahir karenamu."

Mikan terdiam. Ia ingin menyanggah pernyataan Shigure namun Mikan tahu Shigure benar.

"Apa ruang aneh tadi?" pertanyaan ini sudah berada dalam pikirannya sejak ia masuk ke ruang itu.

"Itu adalah pikiran alam bawah sadarmu. Percaya atau tidak, itu terbentuk atas keinginanmu dan 'dia'. Kau ingin melarikan diri dari kenyataan sedangkan 'dia' ingin kau mengakui keberadaannya, ingin kau tahu tentangnya hidup di dalam dirimu." Shhigure menjabarkan.

"Aku tahu 'dia' ada tapi pengakuan itu hal yang berbeda." Ucap Mikan. Betapa ia ingin membuang alicenya ini.

_**I am existed within this girl**__**.But, not exist **__**in**__** the world. Something impossible. I'm her mirror**__**, her shadow**__**. I will grant**__** any of**__** her wish**__**es**__** as long as she acknowledge my existence. I am here **__**be**__**cause of her. **_

"Tadi anda mengatakan sesuatu?" Mikan berujar bingung. Seseorang baru saja membisikkan kata-kata kepadanya.

Lagi-lagi Shigure dan Hii-sama bertukar pandangan.

'Tidak. Mari kita langsung membicarakan inti dari masalah ini. Alicemu telah dikategorikan sebagai dangerous alice sampai kau bisa menguasainya dalam rapat kemarin. Rapat kemarin juga memutuskan untuk memisahkanmu dari murid yang lainnya sementara…"

Hii-sama mengambil napas panjang.

"Awalnya, Persona-lah yang ingin mengambilmu namun aku dan kepala sekolah High School menentangnya. Jadi, aku mengajukan Shigure menjadi gurumu. Ibumu akan aman di bawah pengawasanku. Jadi, kau tidak usah khawatir. Kau akan berangkat sehari setelah kau sadar. Pengawas sekolah tidak ingin alice-mu bangkit lagi di lingkungan sekolah ini."

Mikan memandannya tidak percaya. Ia kira mereka akan memberi lebih banyak waktu untuk berpisah.

"Maafkan aku, _Mikan no Kimi. _Ini hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan." Hii-sama membungkuk rendah di depan Mikan.

Mikan menghampiri Hii-sama. Ia menyentuh badan wanita itu, berusah membuatnya berhenti membungkuk. Mengapa wanita ini begitu merasa bersalah padanya? Ia jadi harus menuruti perintah untuk melatih Alice-nya jauh dari teman-temannya.

"Terima kasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan untukku dan ibu. Aku… aku… nampaknya, aku harus ikut Shigure-san." Mikan berkata sambil setengah memeluk Hii-sama.

"Kalau begitu, semuanya akan beres. Kembalilah ke tubuhmu. Shigure akan menuntunmu dan hati-hati jangan sampai melewati mind-reader." Wanita itu melambai pada sosok Mikan dan Shigure yang makin memudar.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena dirimu tidak sepenuhnya berwujud roh melainkan pikiran…" Sosok Mikan dan Shigure telah menghilang sebelum ia menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

Wanita itu menatap salah satu sudut ruangan. Ia tersenyum hangat, sebuah senyum penuh kerinduan.

"Aku sudah melakukannya sesuai keinginanmu, Shiki."

* * *

Mikan mengerjap-ngerjap ketika ia tiba-tiba sampai di koridor rumah sakit. Shigure di depannya berjalan tanpa suara. Mereka berusaha melewati orang-orang yang berada di koridor ini.

Tiba-tiba serombongan orang berjubah putih muncul di ujung lorong, berjalan terburu-buru. Shigure langsung mendekatkan diri ke tembok namun Mikan tak sempat. Ia merasakan sensasi aneh ketika rombongan dokter itu menembus melewatinya.

Mikan ingin berteriak namun Shigure telah menutup mulutnya terlebih dahulu. Ia menyeret Mikan agar berjalan lebih cepat ke ruangan Mikan dirawat.

"Mikan-chan?"

Seseorang memanggilnya. Mikan membeku. Siapa yang bisa melihat mereka? Bukankah ia kini dalam wujud roh? Tidak, tadi Hii-sama mengatakan sesuatu tentang mind-reader.

"Shigure-san, bagaimana…" Mikan berbisik pada pria di depannya. Shigure tadi berpesan padanya untuk berusaha tidak terlihat di mata orang-orang.

"Kemari! Jangan menengok ke belakang." Shigure menarik Mikan ke sebuah ruangan, lalu menghilang.

"MIKAN-CHAN!" Koko yakin sekali itu Mikan, ia membaca pikirannya. Tapi mengapa ia bisa menghilang seperti hantu?

Koko bergidik ketakutan.

Dibelakangnya, Mochu dan Sumire berbisik-bisik dan menuding Koko sudah gila dan seharusnya ia yang masuk ke rumah sakit, bukannya Mikan.

_Aneh._

Mikan menatap badanya sendiri yang terbaring kaku di tempat tidur. Beberapa selang menancap di tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Mikan mengulurkan tangan pada tubuhnya, berusaha menyentuh tubuhnya.

Seperti yang diperkirakan, tangannya menembus tubuhnya begitu saja.

"Mikan, aku akan membantu kau kembali dalam tubuhmu. Namun, aku perlu kembali ke tubuhku lebih dahulu jadi tunggu seperti anak baik." Shigure berkata seperti itu sambil menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri yang berada di kursi di sebelah Mikan.

Mikan melihatnya diserap oleh sesuatu ke dalam tubuhnya. Beberapa detik kemudia, tangannya berrgerak. Mikan menghela napas lega.

Butuh satu menit untuk Shigure bangun dari _hangover_ yang disebabkan oleh penggunaan alicenya. Ia memijit-mijit kepalanya kesakitan. Subaru memberinya gelas dan aspirin, di matanya terlihat ada seribu pertanyaaan.

Shigure menolak obat tersebut. Sambil meringis ia menyentuh tangan Mikan. Ditatapnya Mikan, lalu menyuruhnya mendekat dengan gerakan tangan. Mikan ragu-ragu menghampirinya. Shigure menarik tangan Mikan yang berwujud roh, menyatukannya dengan tangan yang tidak transparan.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah cahaya yang membutakan mata muncul. Mikan merasa dirinya disedot ke dalam tubuhnya.

_Tunggu, aku belum siap. Aku akan bertemu makhluk itu lagi dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pasa semuanya saat aku membuka mata._

_Aku…_

_Aku tidak mau berpisah…

* * *

_

Yak! Chapter 5! Maaf agak lama, karena aku bener2 merevisi semuanya dan memotong beberapa adegan~ Maaf~ lalu berita buruk lagi, Karena aku akan mengikuti nouryouku shaken 5 des nanti., aku sepertinya akan tidak sempat meng-update.. huhuhu.. belum sempet belajar nih gara-gara tugas kuliah dan fic.. Maaf sekali lagi..

Chapter selanjutnya, aku coba buat lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa komen! Review!

Love,

hecate0o


	6. Chapter 6

**S****ummary: **Mikan berumur 15 tahun dan berada di kelas 1-B di Middle School. Berkat kerja kerasnya, peringkatnya menjadi 3-star. Ia berhasil mendapat peringkat pertama dalam ujian dan mendapat hadiah pulang ke rumahnya dalam waktu satu minggu. Tak disangka-sangka, ibunya berada di sana untuk menemuinya bersama Shiki. Namun, AAO mengirim sejumlah orang untuk memburu Yuka dan dirinya. Liburannya berubah menjadi mimpi buruk.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuan Alice

**Rated: **T

* * *

Oke, mulai dari chapter ini aku merevisi ulang semuanya~ soalnya bakal terlalu panjang kalau mengikuti yang lalu tapi timelinenya tetap sama..

mungkin ada banyak perbedaan cara nulis di chapter ini dengan chapter sebelumnya karena aku sedikit frustasi… kenapa bahasa inggrisku gak baleg! Yah, aku lagi sebel ama kemampuan berbahasaku yang pas-pasan..Bahasa indonesia terbatas.. bahasa inggris gak baleg. Bahasa jepang cuma bisa sedikit lalu bahasa korea malah Cuma tenses dasar aja.. AAAAH!

Masuk ke cerita

* * *

**xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx**

Seperti biasa, kegelapanlah yang pertama kali menyapanya tapi tidak ada hawa dingin yang biasa membelainya. Ruang ini tampak beda dari sebelumnya. Mikan tidak tahu apa yang pasti ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Cermin-cermin seperti biasa bertebaran di ruang ini namun ada yang berbeda.

Sayap yang ia ciptakan dari pikirannya masih berada di punggungnya. Mikan melayang-layang beberapa senti dari lantai ruang ini. Ia memelototi lantai di bawahnya yang digenangi air. Gadis bermata keemasan ini memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh permukaan.

_DONG! DONG! DONG!_

Mikan tersentak kaget. Tiba-tiba lonceng muncul di langit-langit dan berdentangan. Rasa takut mulai mengisi hatinya. Ia mengepalkan lengannya dan berusaha menguatkan dirinya. _Jangan kalah, Mikan._ Ia mulai melangkah. Sesuatu menuntunnya dalam perjalanannya. Mikan tidak tahu ia akan mengarah ke mana. Namun ia tahu ia harus berhadapan dengan makhluk di dalam dirinya.

Cermin-cermin menghilang dan sebuah jalan setapak muncul. Di ujungnya, Mikan melihat dirinya meringkuk kesepian. Ia ingin berbalik namun ia harus mengakhiri semua ini.

Apa yang terlihat seperti dirinya kini mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangnya. Mikan merasa aneh. Ia merasa seperti melihat cermin namun apa yang di hadapannya bukanlah cermin melainkan pecahan jiwanya. Makhluk itu tersenyum lebar pada Mikan dan melompat memeluknya.

Mikan berjengit. Tubuhnya terhempas ke lantai karena tidak siap menerima beban. Makhluk yang ada di pelukannya tertawa seperti anak kecil. Ia senang akan kembalinya Mikan ke ruang ini. Ia memeluk Mikan lebih erat membuatnya kehabisan nafas.

"LEPASKAN!" Mikan mendorong makhluk itu. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

Makhluk yang ada di hadapannya kini mulai terisak-isak sedih. Air mata yang jatuh ke permukaan membuat genangan air makin meninggi. Makhluk itu menangis keras seperti anak kecil. Ia memukul-mukul lantai dan berguling-guling tidak karuan.

Mikan bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini secepat mungkin dan meraih kesadarannya kembali. Apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan? Ia tidak tahu mengapa makhluk ini bertingkah seperti balita padahal sebelumnya ia terlihat lebih dewasa dari Mikan.

Mikan menghela napas. Ia tersenyum kecil. Mungkin ia tak usah pusing-pusing memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam otaknya. Ia sebaiknya melakukan apa yang ia bisa kerjakan saat ini.

Perlahan, Mikan menghampiri makhluk itu. Ia mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut dan membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan. Ia membelai makhluk itu seperti yang kakeknya sering lakukan padanya ketika ia merasa terpuruk. Setitik air mata jatuh dari pipi Mikan. Ia rindu sekali akan kakeknya namun ia tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi.

Maakhluk yang berada di dalam dekapannya berhenti menangis. Ia merespon pada sentuhan lembut Mikan. Badannya menjadi berubah menjadi senggukan kecil.

_**Jangan pergi.**_

Mikan melepaskan dekapannya karena terkejut. Ia menatap bola mata yang identik dengan miliknya.

_**Tetaplah di sini. Jangan pergi.**_

"Tidak bisa." Jawab Mikan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku harus kembali."

_**Kemana? Okaa-san koma. Ojii-chan sudah mati. Kau tak punya tempat pulang.**_

Mikan mengepalkan tangannya lebih keras. "Ada. Hotaru masih menungguku..."

_**Masa? Setelah kau melukainya?**_

"Aku tidak... Kau yang melukainya!" Pertahanan Mikan mulai goyah.

Makhluk itu tertawa melihat Mikan yang mulai kesusahan mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Mikan akan menjadi miliknya. Mikan akan menemaninya selamanya.

_**Selamanya di sini bersamaku...**_

"Tidak.." Giginya bergemeretakkan. "Aku harus pergi. Aku harus kembali. Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Okaa-san, Shiki-san, semuanya menungguku. Aku harus kembali." Mikan berkomat-kamit untuk menguatkan niatnya.

_**Tidak~ Kau dan aku akan di sini selamanya! Selamanya! Selamanya!**_

Mikan melihat makhluk itu menari berputar-putar melantunkan lagu ciptaannya sendiri. Ia harus mencari cara agar makhluk itu dapat melepaskannya. Ia tidak mau terperangkap di ruang ini. Tidak mau.

Sebuah kilatan cahaya membuat Mikan mengedip. Ia mencari asal cahaya tersebut. Di sebelahnya, sebuah potongan cermin tergeletak. Mikan meraihnya tanpa sadar. Diremasnya pecahan itu membuat darah mengalir dari telapak tangannya. Mikan tahu ini tidak nyata namun ia tetap merasakan rasa sakit.

Dihampirinya makhluk yang mengambil wujud seperti dirinya. Mikan tersenyum sedih. Makhluk itu berhenti berputar-putar dan memandang Mikan penasaran.

"Maaf..." kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja. Ditusukkannya pecahan kaca itu ke jantung makhluk itu. Air mata mengalir lebih deras dari pipi Mikan. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk keluar dari dimensi ini.

Tiba-tiba makhluk yang dihadapannya lumer menjadi segumpalan darah. Mikan berteriak ketakutan. Sekali lagi ia melihat tubuhnya dinodai oleh darah sama seperti kejadian itu...

_TIDAAAAK!

* * *

_

"Tidak... aku pembunuh!" Mikan melompat bangun. Ia hampir terjungkal dari tempat tidurnya apabila tak ada lengan yang menahannya. Napasnya tak karuan. Keringat bercucuran dari seluruh badannya. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit.

Mata keemasannya menyisir ruangan. Shigure berada di sebelahnya menahannya. Beberapa dokter dan suster tampak di belakangnya dan siap untuk menginterograsinya, Subaru salah satunya. Ia tak melihat tanda-tanda Hotaru dan teman-temannya yang lain di ruangan ini.

Seorang suster menyodorkan obat penenang dan menyuruhnya kembali berbaring. Mikan menurut. Ia berbaring sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya yang sakit. Shigure sudah melepaskan genggamannya dan duduk di samping Mikan.

Aneh. Saat ia dalam posisi kesusahan bukan teman dekatnya yang berada di sisinya namun orang yang baru ia kenal. Mungkin mereka ketakutan dengan alice barunya yang seringkali lepas kontrol. Mungkin ia lebih baik pergi dari Alice Academy secepatnya jadi tidak ada temannya yang terluka karenanya.

"Shigure-san." Suaranya serak. Mikan berdeham-deham untuk menormalkan kembali suaranya. "Bisakah kita berangkat sekarang?"

* * *

Hotaru memandang atap kamar tempatnya dirawat dengan kesal. Ia tidak diperbolehkan menjenguk Baka-nya. Betapa menyebalkan. Ia ingin menyelinap ke kamar Mikan seperti yang mereka biasa lakukan. Namun, kakaknya memberinya obat aneh yang membuatnya lumpuh selama 12 jam. Hotaru berani bertaruh Natsume dan Ruka yang berada di kamar lain juga diberi obat yang sama. Sesuatu pasti sedang terjadi pada Mikan dan mereka tidak diperbolehkan untuk ikut campur. Lihat saja, begitu efek obat ini habis, ia akan membalas dendam pada kakaknnya yang tidak tahu diuntung.

Gadis jenius ini menyusun rencana pembalasan di dalam pikirannya dan memperhitungkan segala tindakan yang akan diambil Subaru. Sayangnya, ia tidak dapat meperkirakan kepergian Mikan dari Alice Academy.

* * *

Bulan sudah menyembul di langit yang berwarna kelabu. Mikan selesai mengepak seluruh barangnya ke dalam sebuah koper Alice. Ia menyeka keringatnya sambil meneliti apakah masih ada yang tertinggal atau tidak. Matanya berputar mengamati kamar yang telah ia tempati selama beberapa tahun.

Ia akan merindukan semuanya: tempat tidurnya, saat-saat sarapan pagi, saat-saat berangkat sekolah, belajar di kelas, bercanda bersama temannya, bahkan saat ia duduk termenung sendiri menatap langit dari jendela kamarnya. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa akan semua ini, sulit untuk melepaskannya.

_Tetapi aku harus pergi demi... semuanya._

Sebenarnya, ia kurang mengerti ia pergi untuk apa. Apakah ia hanya lari dari teman-temannya ataukah ada alasan bijak? Mikan tidak tahu tetapi ia merasa ini bisa membuatnya melangkah maju.

Ia membuka lacinya dan mengeluarkan banyak surat. Surat perpisahan darinya untuk teman-temannya. Mikan berjalan keluar kamar menyusuri koridor. Ia selipkan masing-masing surat di pintu kamar, untuk Koko ia siapkan kejutan khusus. Mikan menarik napas kemudian berlari menuju asrama kelas atas, mengantarkan surat yang tersisa.

* * *

"Aku siap!" Mikan memasang topeng cerianya saat ia menemui Shigure di kediaman Kepala Sekolah Middle School. "Mari kita berangkat!"

Shigure menyeruput tehnya, tidak memperdulikan Mikan yang energik di tengah malam. Ia menghela napas lega saat cairan hangat melewati kerongkongannya.

Mikan mendelik marah. Ia menghampiri Shigure dan merebut cangkirnya. Ia menegak habis minuman tersebut lalu tersenyum jahil. Cangkirnya ia beri lagi pada Shigure. "Nah, sudah habis. Mari berangkat!"

Shigure tetap acuh. Ia menerima cangkir itu dan mengisi kembali dengan minuman yang sama. Ia menyeruputnya dengan kecepatan lambat. Sepertinya ia sengaja mengetes kesabaran Mikan.

Sayangnya gadis ini tidak memiliki kesabaran seperti layaknya buddha. "SHIGUUREE-SAAN! Mari berangkat!"

Shigure tetap tidak bergeming.

"SHIIGUUREEE-SAAAN!"

...

"Shigure-sama, aku mohon! Aku ingin cepat-cepat memulai trainingnya!" Mikan membungkuk rendah pada laki-laki di depannya.

"Atau hanya ingin melarikan diri?" tanya Shigure. Mikan terdiam di posisinya, ia tak berani menatap mata hitam di hadapannya. "Aku memberimu waktu hingga besok untuk berpamitan dengan teman-temanmu."

Mikan menatap lantai penuh minat. "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah memberi surat perpisahan."

Shigure menyeruput tehnya lagi. "Kau teman yang buruk. Tega meninggalkan tanpa berhadap-hadapan untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Mikan tidak menjawab. Ia diam seperti sebongkah batu.

"Kau tahu, itu akan membuatmu menyesal nantinya. Aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk berubah pikiran." Shigure berucap.

Sebuah jeda yang cukup lama. Mikan tetap diam di tempatnya, membeku. Ia tidak merubah keputusannya.

Shigure menghela napas. "Baik, tak ada waktu untuk berbalik. Kau boleh mengikuti training asalkan ingat pada aturanku." Mikan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap penasaran. "1. Patuhi semua perintahku, tentu ada pengecualian; 2. Jangan ada orang yang mengenalimu sebagai Mikan Sakura selama latihan berlangsung; 3. Tidak ada kontak dengan penghuni Alice Academy sampai latihan selesai, tapi kau boleh bertemu ibumu sewaktu-waktu; 4. Ikuti jadwal latihanmu dengan baik. Mengerti?"

Walau berat, Mikan mengangguk. Ia sudah berada di tengah jalan, ia tak mungkin kembali pada kehidupannya yang damai di Alice Academy. Matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata hitam yang layaknya elang. Tidak ada waktu untuk menyesal.

* * *

Always love your review3

hecate0o

Shigure tersenyum. "Bagus. Kalau begitu, kita cari limiter untukmu terlebih dahulu."


	7. Chapter 7

**S****ummary: **Mikan berumur 12 tahun dan berada di kelas 1-B di Middle School. Berkat kerja kerasnya, peringkatnya menjadi 3-star. Ia berhasil mendapat peringkat pertama dalam ujian dan mendapat hadiah pulang ke rumahnya dalam waktu satu minggu. Tak disangka-sangka, ibunya berada di sana untuk menemuinya bersama Shiki. Namun, AAO mengirim sejumlah orang untuk memburu Yuka dan dirinya. Liburannya berubah menjadi mimpi buruk.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuan Alice

**Rated: **T

* * *

they are 12yrs old okay.. Kayaknya aku malah berkali-kali menebutkan umur mereka 15 tahun. sori karena hiatus. aku hanya belum menemukan passion untuk menulis dan aku tidak suka kalau tulisanku terkesan hollow.

dan aku berniat membuat novel. ehehe... Judulnya "The Art of Doing Nothing". Ceritanya tentang 3 anak kuliahan yang membuka kafe dan berhasil sukses. ini cerita menuju kesuksesan mereka. Ada Al, cowok slengean yang terancam drop out; Phero, cewek muna sahabat Al yang bingung jurusan pilihannya sudah sesuai yang ia inginkan atau tidak; dan Zen, si koki tsundere yang terlalu lurus melihat segala sesuatu dan acuh pada dunia. Yah, masih dalam proses pembuatan draft.

Ceritanya kurubah. yah. aku hanya berpikir ini lebih sesuai.

Aku mengerjakan ini dari bangun tidur sampai-sampai hampir pingsan karena melewatkan sarapan pagi dan makan siang.. haha.. lagi gak puasa. Dan aku sedang menulis lanjutannya sepertinya bakal cepat diupdate karena tombol menulisnya lagi on.

i'll be working on the next chapter. Stay tune. Thanks for the review. Love you all!

* * *

Natsume membenci pagi hari. Ia benci bagaimana pagi hari mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa akan ada sebuah awal baru menyambut semua umat manusia. _Bullshit. _Tak akan ada awalan baru. Ia akan selalu dihantui masa lalu, selalu dibayangi Persona.

Yang selalu dilakukannya saat ia terbangun adalah mengeluh; walau hal ini jadi sangat jarang ia lakukan setelah bertemu Mikan. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluh, tidak tahu mengapa. Seperti biasa, di kamarnya yang kelewat besar dan mewah untuk ukuran anak 12 tahun, ia menghampiri pantry kecil untuk menyapa kafein yang selalu menyadarkannya dari semua pikiran-pikiran yang tidak mengenakkan.

Ia menginjak begitu saja sebuah surat manis berwarna biru muda yang tergeletak di tengah ruangan. Matanya masih setengah terpejam akibat kantuk.

Seperti biasa secangkir espresso dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Dia meijat kepalanya dengan lemah. Akan bagus apabila ia diperbolehkan tidur hingga siang tetapi harapan hanyalah sebatas harapan, banyak hal yang menunggu untuk ia kerjakan. Termasuk menjenguk gadis yang selalu menginfeksi pikirannya.

Rasanya aneh, sudah lebih dari sebulan ia tidak mendengar teriakannya di pagi hari. Hal yang selalu bisa membuatnya sedikit tidak sabar untuk pergi ke kelas mereka. Senyuman idiot darinyalah yang ia selalu ingin lihat untuk pertama kali di hari yang baru.

Tapi ia tak akan menyangka ia akan dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang ia tak pernah prekdisikan akan datang ke kamarnya. Walau entah bagaimana, sesuatu membuatnya merasa hari ini akan berbeda.

Saambil memegang secangkir kopi, Natsume membuka salah satu laci di kamarnya. Mikan telah seenaknya memasukkan album yang berisi foto-foto mereka ke dalam sana. Dia mati-matian mmenyuruh Mikan membawa pergi album itu walau dalam sudut hatinya ia menyukai hadiah ini.

Natsume tahu dia benar-benar di luar karakter apabila seseorang melihatnya mengenang masa lalu sambil melihat kumpulan foto ini. Dia merasa sekarang masa yang tepat untuk mengenang hari-hari emas itu. Perasaannya memberitahukannya hari-hari emas itu telah berakhir dan tidak akan kembali walau ia tidak bisa mempercayai perasaannya.

Ia tidak mendengar langkah terburur-buru seseorang yang mengisi keheningan lantai yang hanya ditempati oleh dirinya. Ia terlalu terfokus pada senyum Mikan yang tergambar di satu dari sekian puluh foto yang ia berikan kepadanya. Ia juga tidak mendengar saat seseorang mengetuk pintunya lalu memutar kenop dengan tidak sabar.

Ia reflek melempar buklet ini ke salah satu sudut ruangan saat pitu terbuka dengan suara bedebam yang keras. Mulutnya membuka lebar karena kaget dan ia sangat yakin Hotaru tidak akan melewatkan momen ini untuk mengumpulkan uang kesayangannya ; setidaknya tidak saat ia sedang normal.

Tatapan menusuk dari sepasang mata berwarna ungu brilian menyapanya. Air muka Hotaru terlihat lelah. Napasnya pun tidak beraturan seperti sehabis berlari dari lantai terbawah hingga lantai tujuh ini.

Kalau saja ada orang lain di ruangan ini, ia pasti akan menahan tawa melihat pemandangan ini. Natsume terlihat seperti seorang pengintip ruang ganti wanita dan Hotaru adalah orang yang menemukan si pengintip dan bersiiap-siap untuk menghabisinya. Pemandangan ini akan terlihat lucu apabila tidak ada atmosfer berat yang selalu membayangi mereka belakangan ini.

Mata Hotaru menelanjangi segala sudut ruangan, sempat melihat benda yang dilempar Natsume sebelum pandangannya jatuh pada cowok stoic di tempat tidur.

Natsume benar-benar membenci pengunjung yang seenaknya masuk ruangannya lebih dari ia membenci pagi hari. Tetapi ia tidak akan bisa membencinya apabila pengunjung itu Mikan atau Ruka. Hotaru tentu saja di luar hitungannya mengingat mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring barusan, berniat mengantar tamunya pergi setelah mengatakan maksud kedatangannya.

Numun, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapat _tackle_ dari cewek yang bahkan bersentuhan secara tidak sengaja pun sangatlah jarang. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan mendapatkan dirinya terjatuh kembali ke tempat tidur. Sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya dengan kasual. Hotaru setengah berdiri di hadapannya. Tangannya meremas kerah baju tidurnya yang terdiri dari sepasang T-shirt hitam yang warnanya sudah pudar dan boxer berwarna pink, hadiah dari Ruka. Siapa pun bisa salah sangka mengira Hotaru akan menyerang Natsume atau mereka sehabis melakukan _sesuatu _ di tempat tidur.

"Dia..." Hotaru akhirnya menemukan suaranya yang sedikit serak akibat cukup lama tidak digunakan. Belakangan ini, ia tidak bicara sama sekali saat menunggui Mikan di rumah sakit. "Dia pergi."

Tak perlu ditanyakan siapa 'dia' dalam konteks ini. Hanya akan ada satu orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Kamarnya kosong seperti baru dirapihkan. Banyak barangnya yang hilang. Kamarnya di rumah sakit sudah dibereskan. Mereka bilang dia pergi." Suaranya sedikit bergetar menahan kesedihan.

Walau Natsume melihat bagaimana Hotaru menggigit bibirnya dengan frustasi dan air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk matanya, ia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menghiburnya. Karena dirnya sendiri serasa dihujani dengan batu setelah mendengar berita ini.

Dahulu ia selalu menertawakan siapapun yang berkata bahwa suatu saat nanti apabila ia cukup bersabar, Mikan akan berhenti menganggunya dan ia dapat hidup tenang. _Tak mungkin, _pikirnya, tak mungkin cewek yang senang mengurusi masalah orang lain hilang begitu saja apalagi ia sudah terlalu masuk ke dalam urusannya_._ Namun saat ini, ia tidak bisa tertawa saat mendapati gadis itu hilang. Sungguh sebuah ironi.

Mulutnya ingin memprotes apa yang cewek yang tak kalah dingin ini, utarakan. Namun ia tahu Hotaru tidak akan berbohong kecuali hal itu menguntungkannya. Dan tidak ada yang menguntungkan baginya, apabila ia berbohong mengenai Mikan.

_BRAK!_

Untuk kedua kalinya di hari itu, pintu menjeblak terbuka. Reflek, dua pasang mata melirik ke pengunjung di ambang pintu.

Si pengunjung tidak bisa untuk tidak menyipit saat menemukan pemandangan di depannya yang tidak pantas. Laki-laki dan perempuan di tempat tidur. _Blame it to the young hormones__._

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Ruka tidak bisa menghilangkan suara sarkasme dalam perkataannya. Mata biru langitnya bersembunyi di balik pelupuk matanya saking sinisnya ia melihat teman perempuan kecengannya dan sahabat yang merebut gadis itu darinya berada dalam posisi yang tidak senonoh. Rasa jijik campur kecemburuan terpancar di matanya.

Beruntung, Hotaru menyadari apa yang Ruka pikirkan. Ia bangun lalu meluruskan bajunya, menghabiskan waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya. _Hell,_ dia tidak mau terlihat rapuh di depan cowok kelinci ini. Matanya menyapu lantai ruangan tersebut dan berhenti pada amplop _baby blue_ di atas karpet berwarna dongker. Ia duduk untuk mengambil amplop yang terlalu feminin untuk dimiliki Natsume.

Sementara itu Natsume masih terbaring di kasurnya, tidak dapat menemukan tenaga untuk bangkit. Ia tidak peduli soal prasangka Ruka.

Hotaru mengenali tulisan manis di amplop tersebut. Perlahan ia membuka segelnya, melupakan fakta bahwa nama Natsume-lah yang tertera di sana. Ia lupa ada dua makhluk lain di ruangan ini.

Dan Ruka tidak suka saat ia diacuhkan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" ia mengulang dengan nada yang lebih menekan.

Jawaban yang terdengar hanyalah gumaman lemah Natsume, nama gadis itu.

Sontak, Ruka ingat kembali apa yang membuatnya terburu-buru ke sini. Ia berubah sikap, melupakan kejadian barusan untuk sejenak. "MIKAN! Suster bilang dia sudah diperbolehkan keluar! Tapi aku tidak dapat menemukannya dimana-mana! Di kamarnya, di kelas, di bawah pohon sakura, di rumah bear! Tidak ada dimana-mana!"

Ia mengambil napas secepat yang ia bisa.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada Narumi-sensei. Ia berkata Mikan kehilangan alicenya dan dikirim pulang. Tapi seseorang bilang ia melihat Mikan membawa koper ke arah pusat perbelanjaan bersama om-om memakai yukata abu! Koko dan kitsuneme sudah berlari ke sana karena hari ini bis tidak akan berfungsi! Cewek-cewek yang lain mencari Mikan di sekitar sini dan gedung sekolah! Aku sebentar lagi akan mencari senpai-senpai sebelum menyusul Koko!"

Tidak ada yang menyangka, Ruka dapat menjadi sosok pemimpin. Mereka pasti mengira Natsume atau Hotaru-lah yang akan menangani saat berbagai hal berada di luar kendali. Sayangnya, dua orang ini rusak karena kehilangan sosok penting dalam hidup mereka.

"OOI! NATSUME! IMAI!" Entah berapa tanda seru yang ia pakai beberapa detik terakhir ini. Ia sebal diacuhkan. Tetap tidak ada respon dari keduanya.

Ia melihat Hotaru membaca sesuatu dan sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapannya barusan. Ruka menghampirinya dan dengan lembut merebut secarik kertas dari tangan Hotaru yang membatu.

_Tes. Tes. 1, 2, 3._

_Natsume  
Hey, Natsume_

_Umm, simpel saja, aku pergi.  
Mungkin iya dan mungkin tidak, aku akan kembali.  
Maaf apabila aku hilang begitu saja, karena itu aku menulis ucapan perpisahan ini.  
Maafkan keegoisanku._

_Aku pergi untuk kebaikan kalian atas ide kepala sekolah.  
Kumohon mengertilah,  
aku tidak bisa melihat kalian untuk yang terakhir kalinya karena akan terlalu menyakitkan  
bagiku dan bagi kalian._

_Mungkin suatu saat nanti, kita akan bertemu kembali.  
Tapi mungkin juga tidak.  
Aku bukanlah Mikan yang selalu berpikiran positif lagi._

_Maaf karena meninggalkan kalian begitu saja.  
Aku selalu menyayangi kalian.  
Berat bagiku melihat kalian terluka karena diriku._

_Jadi, selamat tinggal_

_Dan terima kasih atas kebaikanmu selama ini._

_Dan maaf._

_Cheers, Mikan._

_NB:  
Tolong bilang pada Hotaru surat untuknya ada di laci di laboratorium  
dan untuk Ruka ada di atas bangu di kandang kelinci yang selalu ia datangi.  
Juga tolong bilang padanya, aku menitipkan hadiah untuk You-chan yang berulangtahun hari ini pada Bear._

_Karena suratmu yang paling mudah ditemukan._

Untuk beberapa detik, ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat Hotaru yang terlihat hilang dari dunia ini. Natsume pun hanya diam berbaring lemas. Seseorang harus mengambil kendali dan kedua orang di hadapannya tidak bisa.

Ia ingin sekali merajuk di sudut ruangan tak berdaya menerima fakta ini. Tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ia harus menjadi orang waras yang mengembalikan kesadaran dua makhluk ini. Hal yang aneh karena normalnya tidak begini. Namun, mereka tidak akan pernah kembali normal setelah kepergian Mikan.

Tangannya membantu Hotaru untuk berdiri. Anehnya, ia mengikuti begitu saja perintah Ruka. Cowok ini pun mendorong punggungnya pelan.

"Pergi." Hotaru tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Ruka aneh. "Pergi ke labmu dan temukan suratnya. Setelah itu cari kakakmu dan Tonouchi. Mereka pasti tahu sesuatu. Pergi." Suaranya terdengar lelah. Sekali lagi ia mendorong punggung dingin Hotaru.

Yang didorongnya hanya mengangguk lemah dan berjalan dengan sangat perlahan keluar. Ia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berpikir dan menjadikan kata-kata Ruka sebagai pemandunya.

Setelah sosok Hotaru hilang dari hadapannya. Ia menghampiri sahabatnya yang masih menatap langit-langit kamarnya seakan hal itulah yang paling menarik di kamar ini. Ruka menghela napas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya. Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melemparkan surat ini ke mukanya. Sahabatnya hanya berkedip marah lalu melotot padanya.

"Baca itu!" ia melihat Natsume malah menyingkirkan kertas itu. "Itu dari Mikan, BODOH! Baca setelah itu cari para senpai, beritahukan pada mereka! Aku akan pergi ke kepala sekolah mencari informasi."

Natsume mengambil kembali kertas tersebut dengan kecepatan yang ia punyai. Namun kembali terkapar lesu mengetahui isi surat itu.

Ruka baru ingat bagaimana disfungsional Natsume ketika ia kehilangan adik perempuannya dan mau melakukan apapun termasuk menjadi budak Persona untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Ia benci Natsume yang diam tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya berputus asa.

Tepat di saat Sumire dan Nonoko masuk ke dalam ruangan, Ruka menendang Natsume sekuat tenaga hingga ia jatuh dari buaian kasurnya. Mereka terbelalak melihat adegan tersebut. Mochu dan Anna yang menyusul dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi beberapa saat kemudian.

Ruka menarik Natsume bangun dan menyudutkannya di tembok. Suara keras yang mengikuti tindakannya membuat penonton di belakangnya meringis.

"Mikan pergi! Dan tidak akan kembali jika kau diam saja berbaring! Ia tidak akan kembali apabila kau merajuk di ruangan ini tanpa melakukan apapun! Natsume, saat ini kau sama sekali tidak berguna! Kau sahabatku, tetapi jika kau hanya berdiam diri seperti ini aku tidak akan segan-segan merebutnya darimu! Kau tahu bagaimana aku selalu menyukainya! Aku hanya mengalah karena dia menyukaimu!"

Natsume tetap membatu, menatap lantai penuh minat. Hal ini membuat amarah Ruka kembali naik. Ia bersiap-siap meninju Natsume untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. "Kau...brengsek. Hadapi kenyataan!"

Penonton di belakangnya tidak sadar menutup mata saat drama di deapn mereka mulai dibuka. Tidak pernah mereka melihat Ruka meledak seperti ini.

Namun tinju Ruka tidak pernah sampai pada pelipis Natsume. Sebuah tangan menahannya. Tangan milik cowok bermata merah api di hadapannya. Ia menepis tinju tersebut dan berjalan beberapa langkah menjauh dari Ruka.

"Aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya." Ia telah kembali ke dirinya yang biasa. Arogan dan dingin.

Sudut mulut Ruka berkedut kesal melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Ia menendangnya tepat di pantat, membuatnya tersungkur nya tepat di pantat, membuatnya tersungkur. Natsume mengusap-usap bagian yang sakit dan melotot marah.

"APA-APAAN..."

"Pergi dan cari senpai-senpai! Beritahu dan minta bantuan`mereka. Mungkin Mikan masih berasa di dalam sekolah karena aku telah membuat Narumi melaporkan keluar-masuk mobil dan belum ada mobil yang keluar sejak kemarin. Nonoko, Sumire , pastikan dia melakukan tugasnya, kalau perlu seret dan kasih obat agar dia berjalan. Mochu, tolong jemput You-chan lalu susul Koko ke kota. Anna, kumpulkan informasi dari para guru. Aku akan pergi ke kepala sekolah middle school, bantu aku memakai kimono wanita terlebih dahulu, Anna." Seluruhnya ia katakan dalam satu tarikan napas.

Mereka hanya memandangi Ruka yang baru dengan aneh. Malah mematung di tempatnya masing-masing.

Ruka berteriak putus asa, "Pergi, SEKARANG!"

Ruka tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat ketakutan membuat mereka berlari terbirit-birit.

* * *

Aku selalu membaca berulang-ulang review kalian karena hal itu menambah semangat menulisku~

hecate0o


End file.
